Disneyworld Vacation
by Panamint
Summary: Dick and a couple of friends head to Florida, but I think you knew that. Dick wants to find out who's stalking them. Roy just wants to ride Splash Mountain. Who will prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disneyworld Vacation_**

**_Part One, Chapter One_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dick, Wally, Roy, Bruce, Barry, Ollie, Alfred… well, I don't own anybody. DC Comics does (the stinkers). I don't own Disneyworld either, although I wish I could go back there sometime before I'm thirty. Repeat after me: BEST VACATION EVER! Except for our poor guys… (snicker) So much for the 'vacation' part. Maybe I should have just called it 'Disneyworld'.**

**NOTE: This is sort of a sequel to "The Sidekick Strike", although this can stand on its own as a story. I do make references to the other fic at times, though. Oh, and since it is done in pretty much the same style as "The Sidekick Strike", parts of _this_ story may sound sixties-ish as well (you know what I mean). If you don't like the sixties version, then leave. **

**And yes, this one is also before the formation of the Titans. That's just so you don't accuse Wally and Roy of mutiny or anything...**

* * *

_**Part One**_

"So you're half-gypsy?"

The question had come out of seemingly nowhere, startling Dick Grayson into dropping his book onto the desk with a thunk. Although it was the middle of summer vacation, Dick kept up his studies. Bruce Wayne made sure of that. In contrast, Wally's Uncle Barry (who was slightly more normal than Dick's guardian) allowed his nephew to enjoy most of the summer months, with the exception of any summer assignments he may have.

"What did you say?" Dick asked after recovering from the surprise.

"Well, remember that case we solved last month? The one where we saved the Justice League from Joker's hypnosis scheme?"

"How could I forget? That was right after we went on strike! At least they forgave us for the little Batmobile incident… got away practically Scott-free…"

"Yeah. If you can call cleaning the entire Watchtower 'Scott-free'. The JLA still laughs every time they see us, by the way. We're the _laughing stock _of the_ greatest_ group of heroes on _Earth_!"

"Hey, at least they didn't make us pay for the stuff we—YOU—ran over. And just for the record, I still haven't put you back in my will."

"Are you going to start that again!"

"Wait a second! Who started this argument, anyway?"

"I just asked if you were really half-gypsy!"

"That's ROMANY!"

"WHATEVER!"

The teenagers exchanged glares before going back to their separate projects. About five minutes later, however, Dick gave in and answered in the affirmative.

"Thank you," said Wally.

Another minute or so passed before Dick glanced up from his chemistry book to see what the red-headed thirteen-year-old was doing. He was scribbling something into a notebook, which was fairly unusual as Wally avoided writing things as often as possible. Dick held out for another minute before finally asking what he was up to.

"Summer project," Wally replied, sounding like he really didn't want to talk about it. "We're supposed to write about our best friend."

"And you picked me?" Dick queried, pleased.

"Yeah."

"Because I'm your best friend?"

"No, because Roy's at camp."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. West."

Wally just laughed and said he was kidding, but Dick didn't look half as amused. For whatever reason, he had been extremely touchy lately. He couldn't still be mad about the little Batmobile incident, could he? It wasn't like they had killed anything. Except for maybe that cat on Juniper Street… but they hadn't _proved _it was dead…

"C'mon, Rob, you know I've got three best friends."

"Three?" Dick inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup—you, Roy, and…"

"_And?_"

"…and that cute red-head who hangs out with you on night patrol…"

"Barbara!" Dick yelped. He dropped his book again, only this time it missed the desk and gave his socked foot a good whack.

"OUCH! Holy unexpected—hey, what do you mean, you like Barbara!"

"Oh, sorry. She yours?"

"_No!_"

Wally just grinned wickedly and began writing in his notebook. Dick glowered and came over to see what Wally was writing. What he saw did nothing to improve his mood.

"I do _NOT_ have a _CRUSH _on her!" the teenager screamed at the top of his lungs. It came out a little shrill, just because his voice hadn't changed yet, a fact which his friends generally liked to make fun of. "Gimme that page, you idiot!"

Dick made an attempt to grab the notebook, but before he could, Wally had used his superhuman speed to get off the bed and across the room. He stopped near the window.

"You know you aren't supposed to be using your powers out of costume! Now _give me that,_" Dick growled.

"Why? It's _my_ report," countered Wally with a smug grin.

"Then _erase_ that last sentence. Or _else._"

Wally seemed to think about it for a moment. He ran his tongue over his upper teeth slowly as Dick continued to glower at him with his hand out. Then, he asked, "How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much will you pay me to erase the offending passage?"

"Have you gone crazy?" Dick yelled, suddenly feeling panicked. "I don't have any money!" _And that trust fund doesn't count._ "Bruce buys me everything I need."

Wally gave him a suspicious look and then muttered something under his breath. He hadn't meant for Dick to hear it, but he did anyway.

"Hey, just because I don't get an allowance doesn't mean I'm _lame_."

"Dude, even Roy gets an allowance."

Dick continued to glare at Wally. Finally, with a very noisy, melodramatic sigh, Wally went back to the bed, picked up his pencil, and erased what he had written.

"_Thank_ you. And if you dare tell _anyone_ about this little incident, I swear I'll kill you."

Wally just grumbled something else while brushing the pink residue from the eraser off his paper. Onto Dick's bedspread. Wally tried to look innocent, but it wasn't necessary; Dick didn't notice because Alfred—the 'butler'—had appeared in the doorway.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Master Dick, but Master Roy is downstairs waiting to see you."

"Roy?" Dick inquired, raising an eyebrow. Turning to Wally, he added, "I thought you said he was at camp."

"Well, he was."

Shrugging, Dick got up from his chair to follow Alfred back downstairs. Wally came along, too.

Sure enough, there was Roy, pacing the Wayne living room like a caged animal, although the ridiculously large Wayne living room could not be considered a cage in any sense of the word.

"It's about _time _you got here!" were Roy's first words upon seeing the two boys. "What took you so long?"

"I think the better question is 'why did you get kicked out of summer camp THIS year'?" Wally shot back.

"Very funny," Roy said sourly. "And very insulting, too. Just because I got out of camp early, you automatically think I did something like—like slipping a few teeny-weeny little crickets down the girls' pants or sneaking into the counselors' cabin to plant spiders in all the drawers or—"

"I guess _that_ answers the question," Dick snickered.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to Disneyworld or don't you?" snapped Roy, shooting the now-wide-eyed duo a dirty look.

"Disneyworld!" Wally repeated incredulously.

"Holy theme park!" added Dick.

"Will you shut up with the stupid catchphrases already! We're listening, Roy."

"Ah, but am I going to tell you after the way you treated me?" Roy said teasingly. The other boys went into a round of pleading/threatening before Roy finally declared with a smirk, "I'll tell you once you get down on your knees and apologize."

"Like _that's_ ever gonna happen," Wally snorted.

"Yeah!" Dick agreed. "How do we even know you're telling the truth? You could be lying about the whole Disneyworld thing to get us to make idiots of ourselves, for all we know!"

Roy just feigned a yawn, like he was bored. Then he pulled three small plastic objects out of his pocket and began waving them tauntingly in front of his friends' faces. As the objects blurred past, Dick and Wally identified them as tags, the same kind you put on the handles of your suitcases that say 'If found, please return to…'

And they each had a hologram of Cinderella Castle on them!

"Gimme those!" Wally bellowed. Once again breaking the rules, he used his super speed to reach out and snatch the tags from Roy's grasp.

"HEY!"

"Thanks pal!" Dick giggled as he and Wally examined the tags with interest.

With a long-suffering sigh, Roy relented and finally explained the situation to his fellow sidekicks:

"Alright, so you guessed right—I _did_ get kicked out of summer camp, but I did it on purpose so that I could help Ollie on an important case. Not long after we solved the case, we heard about you two staging that strike and saving the Justice League. Which reminds me. Why did Superman and Green Lantern start laughing when I mentioned the cafeteria smelled like Lysol?"

"Um…" Wally started, obviously at a loss. He exchanged glances with Dick before finishing, "Just continue the story, Roy."

Roy arched an eyebrow. There was obviously a very interesting story there, but since Wally still had his tags…

"Anyway, Ollie's taking me 'and guests' to Disneyworld as a sort of reward for helping with the case. At least that's what_ he_ said. _I'm_ guessing he just didn't want me to get any bright ideas about having my _own_ strike. Which I was well into planning, by the way. I decided to invite you dudes because, indirectly, we wouldn't be going if it wasn't for you. And I already checked with Wayne and Allen; they're cool with it."

Dick and Wally exchanged glances once again. Well, here were the tags, and Roy had just come closer to thanking them than he ever had in his life. He _must_ be telling the truth!

"YAHOO! WE'RE GOIN' TO DISNEYWORLD!"

* * *

**Me: But you know it can't just end there, don't you? I mean, they're superheroes--they can't just have a nice quiet vacation. It's like _The Twilight Zone_. There's gotta be a catch somewhere.**

**Dick: Hey, what are you doing back here so fast? I thought I'd at least get a little break from you first!**

**Me: Like I said, there's always a catch somewhere.**

**Dick: (long-suffering sigh)**

**Me: In other news, I lost the Altador Cup, and if you read "The Sidekick Strike", then you'll know about that. Also, in the REAL world, France is gonna play Italy in the finals for the World Cup. Go France! Go Zidane! You show THEM who's too old to play! Ha, ha!**

**Dick: (to audience) You see, Panamint is the kind of person who should never, ever, ever, ever, EVER be allowed to watch sports...**

**Me: But I do anyway. Australia _so_ should have won that game against Italy... stupid ref...**

**Dick: See what I mean?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disneyworld Vacation_**

**_Part One, Chapter Two_**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, not mine, la la la...**

**Incidentally, what color is Roy's hair? I've seen pictures and descriptions that indicate anything and everything from blond to black, although the main color seems to be red. o.O I'll compromise and say reddish-blond until somebody helps me out here... (notices everybody giving her weird looks) WHAT? I don't read superhero comic books, okay? I've never read one in my life, I'm lucky I know who Roy is in the first place, so leave me alone! Sheesh...!**

**NOTE: This is mostly filler, I suppose. The real stuff starts in the next chapter, which will be up Monday or else you have my permission to crack a clipboard over my head.**

* * *

"Now _this_ is the life." 

Wally leaned into his plush seat aboard the plane. Not just any plane, of course, but Oliver Queen's private jet, which was now well on its way to the Happiest Place on Earth. Right now, though, Oliver Queen himself was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Roy, for that matter. Wally wasn't too worried, though. They couldn't have gone very far, not even on a jet this size.

"You said it," Dick conceded with a nod. "I still can't believe Bruce let me go to Orlando by myself."

"You're not by yourself! You're with me and Roy and Mr. Queen!"

"Yeah, well, unless I'm with either Bruce or Alfred, it's as _good _as being alone as far as they're concerned," Dick replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm kinda surprised Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris let me come, too. But let's not question good luck or else we'll jinx it."

Dick just rolled his eyes again as Roy suddenly reappeared.

"And where have _you_ been? Don't you know it's rude to abandon your guests?" Dick questioned sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me, Miss Manners!" Roy replied, grinning. "For your information, I was just getting us a snack. Here."

Roy threw a small bag of potato chips at Dick's head, and then did the same thing to Wally. He got a couple of nasty looks for that stunt, but no comments. Just a question from Wally:

"How long till the plane lands?"

"I dunno. About an hour, I guess."

The reply was followed by a slight groan from Wally, and then the sound of crunching potato chips.

Finally, Dick piped up, "You ever been to Disneyworld before, Roy?"

"Me? No. You?"

"Does Bruce look like the kinda guy to take a person to _Disneyworld?_"

Wally snorted as Roy replied, "Well, no, but you could have gone during winter break while you were still with the circus or something."

"Are you kidding?" Wally interrupted, snorting again. "He was probably too busy learning new moves and doing schoolwork to visit theme parks!"

"He's right," agreed Dick, "although we _were_ planning to go one time…"

Roy nodded, showing that he understood the deeper meaning behind Dick's words. But Wally didn't quite get it and asked, blissfully ignorant, "Why didn't you go? OW!"

Roy had stepped on the other red-head's foot, but it was too late to stop the innocent yet rude question.

"It's okay, Roy," Dick assured him. Then he turned to Wally and quietly informed him that that had been the year his parents fell from the trapeze at a charity performance in Gotham City.

For the first time in his life, Wally was at a loss for words.

"Hey, relax, you guys," Dick said to break the awkward silence. He gave a forced laugh and added, "That was five years ago. I'm not gonna bust out bawling or anything."

Still, the tension hung in the air for several more agonizing moments before Roy decided he'd had enough of it, bent down to remove his shoe, and bonked Wally over the head with it for no particular reason.

"_Hey…_" scowled Wally.

"You're just lucky I cleaned out the bottom after coming back from camp," Roy said, grinning wickedly. "And I'm not even gonna _tell_ you what _I _stepped in!"

This time, Dick's laughter was easy and carefree as he watched Wally chasing Roy around the plane, wielding his own sneakers threateningly over his head.

It was only when Ollie's voice came from a different section of the plane, telling them that they were within sight of the airport, that the boys stopped.

Dick wasn't quite sure what happened after that. He remembered Mr. Queen telling them they were getting ready to land. He also remembered cheering with Wally and Roy at the much-anticipated news. How he ended up sandwiched between the wall and Roy's shoulder was still a mystery, though.

What Dick _didn't_ know was that his friends had gotten very excited over the discovery that they were nearing their destination and had both stampeded for the nearest window to check outside. The nearest window happened to be right next to where Dick was sitting, and since the window was fairly small, Wally and Roy were both pushing and shoving to try to get a better view, thus pinning the Gotham teen to the wall.

"Ack… guys…!"

But neither one heard.

_Holy good manners, I'm not big on etiquette, _Dick thought ruefully, _but something's telling me it's very impolite to tackle your guest to the wall of an airplane._

Lucky for Dick, everyone was ordered to sit down and refasten their seatbelts for the landing.

-

Aside from practically being smooshed, the landing was an uneventful one for Dick.

After getting off the plane and retrieving their luggage, the four made their way over to where the buses were loading passengers, all headed for the Disneyworld resorts. Oliver had chosen to stay at one of the less expensive hotels so as to attract less attention from the ever-present paparazzi, and so far, it seemed to be working, much to everyone's relief (well, okay, Wally was a little disappointed to hear that he wouldn't get his picture in the newspaper, but other than that…).

The hotel rooms were still nice, though—smaller than what three-fourths of the party were used to, but nice nonetheless. Dick and Wally's room were adjoined, as were Ollie and Roy's. They were staying at the All-Star Sports Resort, which the boys were quite happy about. They spent at least ten or twenty minutes identifying all the pictures of sports celebrities on the far wall of the lobby before Ollie finally dragged them to the cafeteria for dinner.

On the way to the cafeteria, they passed by a pair of glass sliding doors with people in bathing suits coming in and out.

And that's where they lost Roy.

"Yahoo! Ollie, you didn't tell me there was a pool here!" the boy whooped.

"Now we know why…" Wally snorted as he watched Roy race outside, rip off his shirt and jump into the pool, all without stopping.

"He's gonna get in trouble…" added Dick, who wasn't doing a very good job at resisting the urge to laugh at his friend's antics.

Ollie, however, was not half as amused.

"You bet he's in trouble—Roy! Get back here!" the man ordered. He stormed outside after his wayward ward, leaving the other teenagers inside, snickering softly.

_I can tell right now, this is gonna be one fun vacation! _Dick thought.

"Hey, Dick, while we're here all alone, I think I'll check out the gift shop," Wally said, pointing down the hall to the souvenir store. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Dick agreed with a shrug. He moved to follow Wally when he spotted something move out of the corner of his eye. Oh, sure, what with all the tourists moving about, this may not seem like the kind of thing to catch a kid's attention. But Dick was a highly-trained crime-fighter, remember. He knew he had seen something familiar in that crowd.

But by the time he turned around, the familiar thing was gone.

Whatever it may have been.

"Hey, Dick! You coming?" Wally hollered.

"Yeah," answered Dick.

Eventually, Ollie managed to coax (I mean yank) Roy out of the pool. They would have stopped by the hotel room first so he could change, but their luggage hadn't arrived yet. They _had_ arranged to have it delivered to the hotel from the airport just before they had boarded the bus. Unfortunately, it would be at least another hour before it got there.

"But now I'll have to go through dinner in wet pants!" the boy complained while slipping his shirt over his head.

"Consider that your punishment," Ollie replied flatly.

"Wonderful," grumbled Roy.

Unfortunately, by the time they got back inside, Dick and Wally were gone.

_Great,_ Ollie thought with an inward sigh. He was already beginning to regret this whole Disneyworld thing. He should have just taken his chances with Roy's strike.

"Alright, now where have your partners-in-crime gotten to…?" he muttered to himself.

"Here we are!"

Ollie and Roy turned at the sound of Wally's voice; they soon spotted red-headed Wallygrinning at them from the souvenir store. Oliver just sighed and waved him over before bringing his ward through the glass doors to his right, which led to the cafeteria. It wasn't long before Dick and Wally joined them.

-

10:30. The four heroes had gathered in Ollie's room and were currently lounging around, watching Britcoms on TV and still waiting for their stupid luggage to show up. They had recently called the front desk to find out what was taking so long and when the luggage was expected to finally show up. They didn't get a very definite response.

Dick and his 'babysitter' exchanged glances.

"Somehow, this isn't how I imagined spending my first night in Disneyworld," Oliver Queen whispered to Wayne's ward.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you've brought it up…" Dick whispered back.

"You're a very well-mannered young man. Please teach Roy that trick, will you?"

Dick snickered. Then he rolled his eyes as Wally and Roy were busy laughing at something that had just been said on whatever show they were watching at the moment. They seemed to find it hilarious while Dick just had trouble understanding it.

"You guys are really strange. You know that, don't you?"

"Ignore him, Wally," Roy replied. "Living with Wayne for so long has dulled his sense of humor."

"Personally, I think I'll stick with _Fawlty Towers_, thank you."

"You watch that?'

"Whenever I can find the remote, yeah. Alfred always hides it to prevent me from watching too much television. And besides that it helps me on my detective skills."

The two red-heads momentarily looked up from the show to give Dick a weird look, and then they went back to staring at the TV screen.

11:00 saw the long-awaited arrival of the clan's suitcases. Which meant their pajamas and toothbrushes had come as well. And so they were finally able to go to bed.

* * *

**Me: (staring blankly at the screen, watching the infamous Zidane-headbutting-Materazzi scene for the twenty bazillionth time)**

**Me: (in shock) Um... what just _happened_ here?**

**Dick: They LOST, okay! Now get ON with your life!**

**Me: NEVER! **

Dick: Man... and I thought she was pathetic BEFORE the World Cup...

**Me: Anyway, the little suitcase incident really happened--we arranged for our luggage to be sent to our room, it arrived about three hours late, we watched Britcoms while waiting for the stupid things to show up, and I did not understand anything on the show we were watching (and I'm part British... sheesh, you'd think I'd get it...). I still prefer _Fawlty Towers, _and I think I saw an episode of _Keeping Up Appearances_ once... now how did we get onto THIS topic? Dick, do the reviews, would you?**

**Dick: No.**

**Me: Oh, yeah?**

**(evil grin, maniacal laughter, and something involving cheese and donuts ensue)**

**_Reviewer Replies_**

**Yourperfectdisaster-**One of panamint's most loyal reviewers is back for more, huh? Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you continue reading, too!

**Sunshine Silverjojo-**Things should start getting very interesting in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, yes, curse you Haunted Woods! Panamint's sister was playing for that team...

**caltha-**Dick torture? Um, can't say I'm a fan of that, but there is some minor 'torture' towards the end... anyway, thank you for the nice review!

**Zarz-**Driving lessons. Haha, very funny (and yes we have!). Disneyworld was great, and Soarin' was recently recreated at Epcot Center, so you may recognize that if she includes it...

**CrazyInsomaniac-**You don't need to tell ME about cleaning the Watchtower! If I never see another sponge it'll be all too soon. And the issue about Bruce letting me go to Disneyworld will come up a little later, so don't worry about that too much.

**Robin Knight-**I can guarantee you I'll never forget that day... week... month... (cough) Here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure!

**Scottenkainen-**Yay, favorite authors' list! Thanks! And panamint apologizes for the little characterization issues. She's never written Roy before (the idiot) so she's a little nervous. She says she'll work on it though.

**Lord hack-**Yes, she's been doing her homework on that. And like it said in the note at the top, things should start picking up in the next chapter. Maybe. We hope (isn't this the picture of confidence?). Thanks for reviewing, hope you get more into it soon!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disneyworld Vacation**_

**_Part One, Chapter Three_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own a computer. This is my mom's. She just lets me use it. I'm lucky I've got a learner's permit. For driving, that is, not for computer-using. I can do that perfectly well, thank you.**

**Incidentally, you can thank today's early update on the fact that it is the... (counts) FOURTH anniversary of the day I started getting into Batman. The sixties version. I'd get into darker stuff later. But the sixties version sure as heck beats _Batman Returns_, and it's still my fave. (throws confetti) Wheee, pretty colors! Happy anniversary to me...!**

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny. It would have been perfect for touring Disneyworld if it hadn't been for the ever-present Florida humidity. Still, the boys were very eager to get out there and explore the Magic Kingdom. 

While waiting for Ollie to get up, the trio of teenagers hung out in the open-air hallway, which got a very good view of the grass, bushes, and trees just outside their hotel rooms. At one point, Roy spotted a rabbit among the foliage and tried to point him out to his friends but only ended up scaring the poor thing away.

"So what do you want to do first?" Dick queried after losing sight of the rabbit.

"I dunno," Roy shrugged, hopping onto the railing and swinging his legs over the edge. Wally hopped up to join him. "How do you guys feel about Splash Mountain?"

"What is it?"

Wally took the guide map from Roy and read the description aloud:

"'Hop on this log ride to Brer Rabbit's Laughin' Place. Beware of the soggy… FIVE-STORY DROP?'" Pause. "Got my vote!"

"I'm there."

"Okay, all settled."

Roy pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and circled the little number '13' on the map that indicated the roller coaster before Wally added, "Hey, how about the Jungle Cruise?"

"Sure, why not? But just make sure we're back in time to see the parade," Dick said. "And tomorrow I want to check out the Lights, Motors, Action stunt show and the Philharmagic 3-D show and Soarin', and don't forget—"

"Dick," Roy said, interrupting Dick as he listed all of his favorite rides in very rapid succession. "Relax. Dick, really. We're here for a week. We'll have time for everything, okay? Besides, I can't circle everything that fast…"

They went on this way until about eight-thirty when Roy's legal guardian finally showed up to take them down to breakfast.

"Hey, guys, you wanna know somethin' funny?" Dick said with a big grin.

"Sure. It'll be nice to see if you actually have a sense of humor," replied Roy with an equally huge smirk. "Just a minute, Ollie."

The man sighed and told them to be quick before walking off down the hall by himself.

"So what is it? It better be good," said Wally.

"Oh, I think you'll agree that this is pretty good." The Boy Wonder snickered slightly before saying, "I meant to tell you before but I forgot. You know that railing you were just sitting on?"

"…Yeah…"

Dick pointed to a piece of paper that was taped to the railing. Then, much to Ollie's surprise, Dick sped past him down the hall, laughing his head off, while Wally and Roy ran after him yelling at the top of their lungs. What was even more surprising, however, was the white paint all over Roy and Wally's pants…

Aside from that little incident, breakfast was uneventful. And before they knew it, the meal was over and they were on the bus headed for the Magic Kingdom. And yes, Wally and Roy had changed pants first.

"Good morning, everybody, my name is Tom," the bus driver said, "and I'll be driving you to the Magic Kingdom today. I just want to remind you to…"

The boys impatiently waited through the rest of the usual boring announcements, but soon the bus got moving and they were in the Magic Kingdom before they knew it. Getting through the security took a little longer, but hey, that's life.

The first thing Dick felt when they finally got in was a sudden overwhelming sense of realization: _he was at Disneyworld. **Disneyworld!**_ He had wanted to come here for years but Bruce's entire attitude had scared him out of asking long ago. And now he was finally here! The impact of the realization took only a few moments to wear off, and he suddenly thought himself to be the happiest person on earth.

He was about to thank Mr. Queen for bringing him here when Wally yelled in his ear that Goofy had just arrived.

"The only 'Goofy' I see around here is you!" Dick shot back. "Ow, my ears…"

"Let's get our picture taken!" suggested Wally, ignoring Dick.

"Don't you think we're a little old for that?"

"Alright then, Grandpa, you can take the picture!" Roy snorted. Wally laughed and followed Roy over to the line that had already formed to see the popular Disney character. Dick scowled and went to join them, muttering stuff that Alfred most definitely would NOT have approved of. Ollie just checked the film in the camera.

The line moved surprisingly fast. That's one thing you should remember about Disneyworld; it doesn't always take as long to get to the front of the line as you may expect. But just as they neared Goofy, Dick spotted something that caused him to go running off down Main Street, U.S.A. Wally followed.

"Hey, come back!" yelled Wally.

Dick was too intent on giving chase, however. He had seen a familiar face among the early morning crowds. He _knew_ he had.

The same one he had spotted yesterday in the hotel lobby.

But by the time he made it halfway down Main Street, the figure had vanished once again.

Dick stood there, puzzled. Who _was_ that guy, and how did he manage to sneak around so well? Dick was supposed to be a highly-trained professional crime-fighter. Even all these people shouldn't cause him to lose a suspect so quickly!

The boy was still standing there when Wally caught up to him, equally confused but for different reasons.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Wally demanded to know.

The other boy said nothing, still looking around for the mysterious figure. He was _sure_ the guy had come down this way!

Seeing that Dick wasn't paying any attention to him, Wally grabbed Dick by his collar and yanked backwards, practically choking him.

"Ack! Hey!"

"Hel_lo!_ What _happened?_"

"Um… nothing."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"…Well, you'd better, because that's all I'm gonna tell you!"

Wally just sighed.

"Okay, fine then," he grumped. "Let's get back to Goofy, shall we? We're supposed to be having _fun, _here!"

Dick grinned.

"Sure," he said.

They turned around, only to bump into Roy, who had long since finished with the picture and had come to see where his friends had gone.

"Hey, Dick, I know you didn't really want to get your picture taken, but you didn't have to scare us all half to death to avoid it!" Roy said, looking a bit peeved. Then, after a slight pause, he added, "Hey, don't turn too quickly, guys, but I think we're being watched."

"What! Where?" Dick hissed.

"Check it out."

Roy subtly pointed across the street. At first, all Dick and Wally could see were tourists in brightly-colored clothes and a person selling balloons. But after staring for a moment, they finally spotted a man with a brown hat pulled low over his face, effectively hiding his features. But they all had the distinct feeling that he was watching.

The fact that he quickly walked away as soon as he saw the boys staring at him seemed to prove the theory.

"Now you guys know why I ran off!" Dick said, watching him disappear into the early-morning crowds. "I recognized him from yesterday at the hotel lobby, too…"

"You mean he's been tailing us since yesterday?" said Wally, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Yeah. And you know something? I keep feeling like I _know_ the guy…"

"Eh, you're nuts," Roy declared dismissively. "Point now is that we are definitely being followed."

The boys stood there, shifting uncomfortably. They were supposed to be on vacation, but it looked like they had another case to solve whether they liked it or not.

"So what do we do?" asked Dick.

"Well I ain't tellin' Ollie! You guys may have proven yourselves already, but I haven't! I'm solving this with or without you!" Roy decided.

"We're with you, Roy," agreed Wally with a nod.

"Sure, but how do we get rid of Mr. Queen?" Dick asked.

"Why must you always be the party pooper?"

"I am not a party pooper! I'm the one with the _sense!_"

"_Party. Pooper,_" Wally enunciated.

"Am _not!_"

Roy had been a little too quiet throughout this whole discussion. And when the others turned to face him, they knew he had developed a plan.

At the inquisitive looks of his friends, Roy just grinned devilishly, pulled out a cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello, Orlando Daily News? Hi. Boy, have I got an anonymous tip for you…!"

Within minutes, Oliver Queen had been completely surrounded by reporters and newsmen, leaving the boys free to begin the investigation.

-

"Oh, come on, will you let it go already!" Wally yelled. Roy rolled his eyes as the argument continued behind him. For the past fifteen minutes, they had had no luck in finding the man with the hat. What was worse, Dick's conscience had been bugging him about what they had done to Oliver Queen.

"Hey, you don't know what it's like to be mobbed by paparazzi; I do," Dick was saying. "There must have been another way to get rid of the guy!"

"Look!" Roy hollered, finally having enough of it. "If _I'm_ not having a guilty conscience—and the man is _my_ legal guardian—then the least you can do is shut up about it!"

Dick glared, but clamped his mouth shut nonetheless.

"Oh, great, now we're back where we started!" Roy grumbled under his breath. He had recognized the old-fashioned little buildings of Main Street, U.S.A.

"Now," said Wally slowly, "if you wanted to follow us, where would you go?"

"Any place with food," Roy teased, jabbing Wally in the ribs with an elbow.

"But seriously," Dick said after snickering a little, "if I wanted to track one of you guys, I'd probably try to think like you and figure out which ride you'd go on first. In this case, Splash Mountain."

"Hey, alright! Splash Mountain, here I come!" Roy cheered. Without even checking to make sure the others were still with him, Roy made a mad dash down Main Street, ignored the famous statue of Walt Disney with Mickey Mouse, and turned left at the Castle to get to Frontierland, where Splash Mountain was located.

"HARPER!" Dick hollered, once again lamenting the high pitch of his voice. "Harper, get back here NOW!"

But Roy was long gone.

After muttering a curse or two, Dick and Wally followed, the latter just barely resisting the urge to use his super speed. Dick, of course, didn't have that problem. Although he would have liked to stop and look at that statue…

By the time they found and caught up with Roy, he was already staring up at Splash Mountain, watching hypnotically as one of the log-shaped vehicles suddenly plummeted straight down the fifty feet into the briar patch. All of the people onboard screamed and threw their hands up into the air as they made contact with the water below.

To Roy, this all basically translated into 'paradise'.

"Wow…" Roy breathed. "I'm gone!"

"Whoa, hold it there, Harper!"

Dick and Wally grabbed their friend by the sleeves, trying to hold him back.

"First we have to find that guy. THEN we ride Splash Mountain. Got it?"

"Hey, who died and made YOU boss?" Roy shot back. "I'm the one who suggested we go after him in the first place!"

Wally rolled his eyes, but as he did so, something caught his eye…

"I see him!" he exclaimed. But just as Dick and Roy turned, the man disappeared again.

"Quick! I thought I saw him head that way!"

Before they knew it, they were at Tom Sawyer Island, a fun little place indeed. If you can stand the raft-ride over, that is. You see, it's a very small raft with a large amount of people just standing around, and the stupid thing doesn't move any faster than .000001 miles an hour. And with no protection from the sun, it was like torture.

"Will you quit poking me with your elbow?" Dick commanded snappishly.

"If I didn't poke you with my elbow, I'd fall overboard!" growled Roy.

"That's not such a bad idea, Harper! This barge is crowded enough without your big head onboard!" Wally added his grouchiness to the mix.

"Oh, shut up, West!"

"Same to you!" Dick snarled.

"Ack! Alright, who's the moron who just stepped on my foot!"

The other passengers either glared at the three teens or just rolled their eyes. It was a VERY sunny day, so the painfully slow raft ride was making just about everyone hot and irritable. They'd be lucky if a fistfight didn't erupt before they made it to the island.

Meanwhile, the argument continued:

"Your hair is tickling my nose! You need a haircut!" Roy whined, taking a swipe at Dick's black mane. Which was WAY past the time for a haircut, by the way.

"Oh, YOU'RE a fine one to talk!" said Dick, tugging on Roy's equally-long hair.

"Ouch! Don't do that, you little—"

Roy's insult was cut off when the raft suddenly jerked to a stop. The boys had been too busy arguing to notice that the raft was about to stop, and so were thrown across the raft and into the people next to them.

"Sorry!" they chorused.

And before anyone could kill them, the boys scampered off the raft and leapt onshore to find the man with the hat, who had caught the raft before they had. He couldn't possibly have gotten off the island already; there was only one raft which went back and forth between the island and the rest of the park.

"Now where'd he get to…?" Dick thought aloud.

"Oh, who knows? It took us so long to get here that he's had time to get just about anywhere," Roy grumped. He was still in a bad mood.

"It can't be _that_ big, Harper," sighed Wally. He was quickly losing his patience, and taking it out on Roy was currently the most convenient way of expressing this. After all, if he tried taking it out on Dick, he'd be in big trouble. Dick just couldn't take a joke… then again, neither could Roy, but at least he didn't punch you for it right off the bat.

_'Bat'? Yikes, Dick's rotten puns must be getting to me…_

Dick, taking charge, decided that they should split up to explore the island faster. Roy headed over the barrel bridge while Dick and Wally both took the other paths. They agreed to meet up at the duck pond in a half-hour, if they didn't bump into each other before then.

* * *

**Dick: Something's telling me you exaggerated about the speed of the raft. I was there with ya, TAP, it wasn't that long a ride and it didn't move at that speed, either. Slowly, yes, but not THAT slow.**

**Me: Probably. I don't know, I didn't ask how fast the stupid thing went. Oh, and we stayed at the same hotel that the guys are staying at during our trip to Disneyworld (like you couldn't guess), and there really were 'wet paint' signs on the railings, except the paint wasn't wet anymore, so keeping the signs up was pretty pointless. Is Orlando Daily News a real newspaper? If it is, I apologize, I didn't know that. If not, it's MINE! MINE MINE MINE! BWAHAHAHA...!**

**Dick: (sigh)**

**Me: (cough) Anyway, here's a vacationing tip for all you people: if you go to Disneyworld, you will get wet. No question about it. If you ride Splash Mountain, you'll get wet. If you go to the 3-D shows, you'll get wet. If you walk past the fountains or go on the Backlot Tour at Disney-MGM Studios, you'll get wet. If you pass by that annoying employee with the water spritzer--**

**Dick: --you'll get wet. Yes, we know, Panamint. By the way, d****oes Roy even have a cell phone? I dunno, I'm guessing that Ollie probably wouldn't let him have one, but you never know...**

**Me: 'While this nut's busy rambling, I think I'll do the replies,' she said to herself...**

**_Reviewer Replies_**

**CrazyInsomaniac-**I must take credit for the _Fawlty Towers_ insert, don't blame Dick. And besides, he's not the type to go stalking people. Trust me. ;-) Anyway, thanks for putting me on your fave authors' list! I love it when that happens...

**Zarz-**Well, they're at the park, and things are NOT going to be getting any better (heehee...). Here's your update, and thanks for taking the time to review!

**SarahC4321-**I'm guessing Roy had nothing to do with heroin when he was thirteen, though, right? Thanks for the info on his hair, much appreciated! I wouldn't know about being a lifeguard, but chemistry has really been taking a downhill turn lately... (cough) Nice to hear from you again!

**Yourperfectdisaster-**Thanks, I'm glad I got Roy right! Wow, he's more popular than I thought! I would have put him in sooner had I known he was this popular. Here's your update!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disneyworld Vacation_**

**_Part One, Chapter Four_**

**DISCLAIMER: These boys ain't mine. Disneyworld ain't mine. The Beatles ain't mine. The brochures and this story ARE mine (I swiped the brochures from the hotel and let the guys borrow 'em...). And this duster is mine, too, which I'll be using shortly... :-P**

* * *

Dick walked quickly down the dirt path, barely even stopping to admire the scenery of the quaint little island. Well, okay, he had paused a moment to watch a few ducks walk by, but he got over it and went on. 

Before long, he arrived at the entrance to some sort of cave. There was a little sign at the entrance in the 'handwriting' of Tom Sawyer, playfully warning everyone about the danger within. Dick ignored the sign and walked straight in to the dark cavern.

Before long, however, Dick found himself tilting to one side, almost falling into the wall. The tunnel seemed to become increasingly crooked as he walked on. For a second, Dick thought he'd been drugged. But then, he realized.

"The floor is crooked!" Dick mumbled. He chuckled to himself and tried to keep going without falling over. At least there was only one tunnel to go down, so he was no danger of getting lost.

As he got farther down the passageway, the lanterns hanging from the ceiling became more and more scarce. Dick was trying not to have _too_ much fun—he was looking for a stalker, after all! But hey, he was in Disneyworld. It was kind of hard not to have fun.

Dick was so preoccupied with the slant of the floor, the darkness, and trying not to have fun that he almost missed the small scrap of paper on the floor to his right.

It could have been nothing.

But it wasn't.

-

Roy checked his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time in five minutes.

"He's late!" Roy exclaimed.

"You've said that twice already! I know, okay!" Wally yelled back, startling a blackbird into flight. He grinned.

"Blackbird singing in the afternoon…" he sang softly to himself.

"Oh, shut up."

At long last, Dick came running up to the pair. He had a piece of paper in his hand. Wally noticed, but Roy was too busy fuming at Dick's tardiness to see it.

"And where have you been? If you insist on_ making_ the rules, then the least you can do is—"

"Hey, this was important, okay?" Dick insisted, trying not to look annoyed. "Here. I found it in one of the caves."

Wally and Roy literally put their heads together so that they could both read what was on the paper. The text had been typed, eliminating the possibility of tracing the handwriting.

_Wonderful,_ Roy thought sarcastically:

_Splash Mountain  
__Jungle Cruise  
__Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show  
__Mickey's Philharmagic  
__Soarin'  
__Big Thunder Mountain Railroad…_

Dick had already recognized a pattern.

"Hey, this is all the stuff we planned on doing this morning outside our hotel room!" he exclaimed. "This guy must have been listening in then, too… maybe that's the _real _reason the rabbit was scared off! Somebody was in the bushes!"

"But he missed the Tower of Terror. We wanted to go on that one, too, remember? Why did he skip that one?" Wally wondered.

"You got me… maybe he doesn't like rides with 13-story drops," snickered Roy.

The boys sat staring at the paper for several seconds, deep in thought.

"Hey, I just thought of something," announced Roy.

"That's a first," Dick laughed. Roy glared and made one little comment about Dick's surprisingly high-pitched giggle…

"Alright! Fight, fight, fight!" Wally hollered, bouncing up and down. Luckily, they were relatively alone on that part of the island, so there was nobody to give them weird looks. Or, worse yet, arrest them.

Finally, Dick brought himself to his senses (or maybe he just got smacked in the head by his wrestling partner) and stood up. Roy followed his example. Neither one was looking very happy with the other.

"Aw, it's over already?" sighed Wally.

"Alright, Harper, what have you got?" Dick asked at last.

"I just figured out why you thought our stalker looked so familiar," the boy explained. When he got expectant stares as an answer, Roy went on, "The hat he's wearing looks like the same kind Harrison Ford wore in the Indiana Jones movies."

"That is the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard," Wally told him.

"Holy sudden realization! No it's not!"

That came from Dick, oddly enough.

"Lemme see the brochure for the Disney-MGM Studios, Roy."

"I didn't bring it. I only have the one for Magic Kingdom. Why do you want it?"

"The way I see it, the fact that he's wearing that hat may be a clue. Maybe our man works by the Indiana Jones Stunt Show, and that's where he got the hat. Maybe Disney-MGM Studios would be as good a place to check as all of the places on this list."

Wally and Roy had to admit that this made sense. So they decided that they'd first check all of the places on the list that were located in the Magic Kingdom, then they'd take the monorail over to the Epcot Center and visit Soarin'. If they found nothing there, they'd head over to the Indiana Jones show and poke around.

Satisfied with their plans, the boys got up and headed for the docks. The raft was already there—packed with people once again—and they had to make a mad dash for it to avoid being left behind.

"Ack, you're suffocating me!"

"Quit whining, Grayson! At least you don't have Roy's elbow in your back!"

"_Again_ with you guys complaining about my elbow!"

"_Oh, man, are we in trouble!_"

Wally and Roy snapped to attention at Dick's outburst. They followed the black-haired boy's gaze and instantly felt alarm.

On the opposite shore stood Oliver Queen, waiting for the raft to come in. And he did not look pleased.

"Okay, everybody, uh, don't panic!" Roy ordered, sounding pretty nervous himself. "He doesn't know who sent those reporters after him. Just play it cool, okay, guys?"

The other boys nodded, although the fear was evident on Dick's face. Roy inwardly groaned. Dick was certainly no actor, and if he didn't pull it together, Ollie would tear them all to pieces. _Especially_ Roy.

The boys were silent for the rest of the ride, much to the relief of the other passengers. But all too soon, the boat docked and everyone began filtering off the raft to make room for the next group of passengers.

Slowly, the trio of terrified teenagers approached Ollie.

"Hey, Ollie, where've you been?" Roy said with a big smile.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Well, we found Dick—apparently he thought he saw Mickey or something—and were on our way back when we saw a swarm of paparazzi and didn't want to get caught in the middle of it," his ward explained, cool as a cucumber. Wally and Dick nodded, Dick trying not to break out in a cold sweat. He was a horrible liar and he knew it.

Luckily, Mr. Queen didn't seem to have Alfred's awful ability to see through anything. Besides that, Roy was just too good. He must have had a lot of practice, making Dick wonder exactly what Roy had been up to recently.

"Well, I'm glad _your_ morning wasn't ruined," was Ollie's only comment on the subject. "Look, it's about time for lunch. What do you say about eating at Pecos Bill's?"

The boys murmured in agreement and followed Ollie to the restaurant.

-

Aside from the fact that they didn't find the stalker and that the burgers at Pecos Bill's were dry enough to rival the Mojave Desert, the boys had a good time. They had gotten around to doing most of the rides they wanted to at the Magic Kingdom, except for Pirates of the Caribbean, which was closed, and Splash Mountain, which they didn't have time for.

When he heard that last bit of news, Roy was crushed.

"Don't worry, we'll get to it," Oliver had reassured them upon seeing the devastated look on Roy's face.

So there they were in the hotel room, gazing at their brochures and the list of rides that Dick had found. Oliver was in the shower, leaving the boys free to figure out how to get rid of him tomorrow.

"I wouldn't try the paparazzi trick again," Dick cautioned.

"Maybe we can sneak out early tomorrow morning?" suggested Wally.

"Naw, then he'd suspect something. We need to get him out of the way and make it look like we had nothing to do with it," Roy insisted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"You guys leave that to me. Just work out a plan of attack for tomorrow," Roy instructed. "And don't worry. I've got it covered."

"I was afraid of that," mumbled Dick. Nonetheless, he and Wally continued poring over the brochures, trying to figure out how best to capture their stalker and find out what he wanted with them.

Eventually, it was decided that—if Roy followed through with his end of the deal—they'd split up and explore the three Disneyworld theme parks that they had planned on visiting. Dick would go to the Disney-MGM Studios, Roy would return to the Magic Kingdom, and Wally agreed to poke around Epcot.

But how would they get Ollie out of the picture?

* * *

**Me: And that's the big question that I will hopefully answer next week.**

**Dick (sounding happy): _Hopefully?_**

**Me: Yup. Later today I'll be ordering the next Nancy Drew computer game--you know, 'Danger by Design', the one that I've been WAITING for OVER A YEAR NOW?**

**Dick: Yeah.**

**Me: It's finally out! And I won't be updating again until I've SOLVED THAT CASE!**

**Dick: Oh. (happily under his breath) That oughtta take a couple centuries...**

**Me: And people? No matter how much you review, I'm not gonna tell you who the stalker is. Sorry, but I can't spoil anything!**

**Dick: Yeah. You wouldn't believe the amount of reviews we've gotten asking if Bruce is the stalker. (whispering) Hey, everybody! The stalker is--**

**(Panamint smacks him over the head with her keyboard)**

**Me: I'll teach YOU to spill my secrets, you little weasel! Guess I'll do the replies now...**

**_Reviewer Replies_**

**Skoellya-**Yippee, thanks for the compliments! (big cheesy smile) I'm glad you liked "The Sidekick Strike" and I'm glad you like this one! Thanks for reading!

**caltha-**That's okay, I don't review every chapter of everything I read either. (dives under desk to avoid angry authors). I'm glad you're back, though, and I hope you had a good time this weekend!

**Zarz-**Well, it _would _be rather tame if they were just _watching_ it... (cough) Sorry, that's all I can say! Thanks for the review!

**myrina-**Aw, you're not a bad person! You updated your story, didn't you? Expect a review for that sometime today... anyway, I'm glad to hear you like my stuff! Please keep reading (and writing)!

**CrazyInsomaniac-**Yum, cookie! (bites cookie) Thanks! And thanks for reviewing! And don't worry. I get weird looks from my sister all the time for just existing. ;-)

**Nightwing Gurl-**Roy can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he's still fun to be around (mostly). Thank you for all the kind words!

**Yourperfectdisaster-**Yeah. The poor guys. (snicker) I feel most sorry for Ollie, though. And you're the second person to like the paint incident! I'm glad it's so popular! Thank you!

**Robin Knight-**Dick says hello. XD And your theory should be either proven or disproven in a few more chapters. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disneyworld Vacation**_

**_Part Two, Chapter One_**

**DISCLAIMER: After all this time, if you STILL think I have even half a chance of ever owning these characters... well...**

* * *

_**Part Two**_

They had been hoping to get an early start that morning, but Roy's plan had taken longer than expected. So here it was, ten-thirty already. The cafeteria had been relatively quiet until Dick entered, finished eating, and heard what Roy had done to his legal guardian…

"Holy persecution! I _can't_ believe you actually _did _that!"

_Here we go again,_ Roy sighed to himself as Dick continued to yell at him. There was no need for Dick to be so upset, really. It wasn't like he had done anything so terrible to get Ollie out of the way. It was just a little cheese; it would wash out. Okay, so he might have a little trouble getting the cracker crumbs out of the carpet, but…

"…That was by far the _worst_ stunt you've ever pulled, Roy! How you can do such rotten things to Mr. Queen is—"

"Blah, blah, blah, I can't HEAR you!" cried Wally, plugging his ears. "I can't hear you and your shrieking, blah, blah, blah…!"

"SHRIEKING?" Dick shrieked.

"Alright, that's enough!" ordered Roy. "Let's get on with it! Now where did you want me to go today? We haven't got a lot of time here."

Dick gave him an annoyed glare and slapped the Magic Kingdom brochure into Roy's chest. Roy took one look at it and groaned.

"The Magic Kingdom _again?_ Can't I go somewhere else?"

"No," said Dick bluntly. "We'll be meeting you at the entrance to Disney-MGM Studios at two. Don't be late or I'll tell Mr. Queen what you did."

Roy grumbled but stormed out of the lobby and over to one of the bus stops that were located to the side of the hotel's main building. There were about five bus stops, each one going to a different theme park. Dick's arrived first. Roy's arrived last.

_That figures_, Roy grumbled as he climbed onboard. Luckily enough, he was the only guest at All-Star Sports who wanted to see the Magic Kingdom that morning. Too bad there were so many people from All-Star Movies and All-Star Music who were going.

-

Dick ran through the crowded streets of the Disney-MGM Studios, rushing past the guys in the Power Rangers costumes on the Streets of America, shoving anyone and everyone who got in between him and the Indiana Jones wannabe he was chasing. The man was tall, and a fast runner to boot.

At least he hadn't had any trouble finding the formerly-illusive Dr. Jones. All Dick had had to do was get past security, walk almost as far as Mickey's giant sorcerer hat, and there was their guy, standing right in front of the Keystone Clothiers store. The chase began not too long after that.

Dick was in excellent shape. Anyone would admit that. But the continuous running and pushing in the hot Florida sun would affect any mortal eventually and Dick was certainly no different.

Slowing to a walk, Dick watched reluctantly as the man vanished into the midday crowds. He wished he could keep running, but his legs were like limp French fries, and his mouth was drier than that burger he'd eaten yesterday. He could really use a drink.

Dick walked over to a nearby cart where a woman with a cap was selling ice cream and bottled drinks. So he pulled two dollars out of his pocket and bought a bottle of water.

As he sipped his drink, Dick passed by the 'Star Tours' building. Outside, there was a man in a _Star Wars_-esque costume, showing a group of eager kids how to use a light saber—a fake one, of course.

Dick smiled ruefully as he went past. He was beginning to wish that he had decided to investigate Epcot or the Magic Kingdom instead. Thanks to his strenuous training schedule, Dick never had much time to watch a lot of movies or television, so he really had no idea what was going on in this particular theme park.

If you wanted to be honest, he barely even watched Disney movies. After all, Dick had never really wanted to risk having Bruce walk in unexpectedly during the scene where Bambi's mother was shot. That would have been incredibly awkward for both parties, under the circumstances. And as much as he liked _Dumbo_, Dick never watched it very often because he knew he'd just end up picking all the mistakes out of it and ruining the movie for himself. Being half-raised in a circus could have distinct disadvantages sometimes.

After finishing with the water, Dick crushed the bottle in one hand and threw it into the nearby recycling bin. By this time, Dick had passed by the Great Movie Ride. In front of the building, the sidewalk was covered with signatures that celebrities had drawn into the formerly-wet concrete. Dick didn't really recognize many of the names, except for perhaps Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

_I really should have gone to Epcot,_ he mused again. Well, the show about Walt Disney looked interesting, but that was about all that appealed to the Gotham teen here at the Studios. Too bad he didn't have time to stop inside and see it.

Dick wandered aimlessly for a while, his sharp blue eyes scanning everything for any sign of their stalker. The closest he came to finding Dr. Jones was by gazing up at a large sign that said 'Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular'. Right next to it was a couple of small carts selling merchandise, such as the classic hats and toy snakes and things.

Well, now would be a good time to investigate, anyway. Find out if their own Jones worked anywhere around here.

The boy nonchalantly perused through the hats, occasionally looking up to see if the man was anywhere nearby.

He wasn't.

Dick glowered to nobody in particular. He was beginning to get a little annoyed.

Finally, after about ten minutes of trying on hats that didn't fit him, Dick spotted another Indiana Jones hat. But this one already had an owner.

A _familiar_ one at that, and not just because of his headgear.

But what was it about that man…?

"Hey!" Dick cried out. He could have kicked himself as soon as he said it. The man turned to look at him, although his face was still covered in shadow, then made a mad dash around the corner and out of sight.

"Hey!" the boy squealed again. Forgetting his former fatigue, Dick dropped the hat and ran after Dr. Jones. He rounded the corner just in time to see the man leap over a small wooden gate with the words 'employees only' on it. Undeterred by this minor detail, Dick followed his suspect…

…and bumped into a man in a red sash and black robe with a matching mask, the kind they used to wear in Egypt.

"Sorry, kid, no one's allowed backstage but the employees," said the man, not unkindly.

"Backstage?" Dick queried weakly.

"Sure! Backstage for the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!" he explained. "You can buy a ticket over there. The show starts in—"

Dick, losing his patience, struck the man in the head, knocking him down and out instantly. He hated to do it to the poor guy—he had been so considerate in telling Dick to scram—but if he was going to find Dr. Jones, he'd need unlimited access backstage.

And the only way to do that was to become one of the performers.

It took Dick only a minute or so to throw the robe over his regular clothes and hide the poor actor in the bushes in nothing but his underwear. The shoes didn't fit him, but he had been wearing a pair of dark high-heeled boots anyway. 'High-heeled' to make him look taller, since he had yet to undergo any major growth spurts, and it was pretty lucky he _had_ worn them. If he hadn't, the robe would be dragging on the ground for sure. It was pretty baggy on his slender frame as it was.

_I wonder how our friend Jones managed to get back here without being caught,_ Dick wondered. _Wait a minute. He's got the hat! They probably think he's Indy! Holy blatancy—how obvious can it get?_

But that was when Dick saw something else—

Dr. Jones without his hat.

He only caught a glimpse of thick black hair before a headdress identical to Dick's was pulled over the man's head.

Well, now they knew his hair color. And Dick still had the eerie feeling that he had met the man before. But he still had no idea _who!_

Maybe it was...?

No. Couldn't be. Impossible.

Dick kept to the shadows, keeping an eye on Dr. Jones. That was no easy task, considering there were about three or four other guys dressed in matching costumes. But Dr. Jones was the tallest, so it wasn't as hard as it may have been.

All of a sudden, a series of deafening explosions broke the still air, immediately followed by several other noises and the sound of something heavy rolling along. Dick jumped noticeably, but nobody else seemed to care. Not long afterwards, they heard thunderous applause, and Dick realized that he had just been hearing part of the stunt show from onstage.

_…Um… I knew that…_

A woman's voice over a microphone came next, and Dick thought he had heard her ask for volunteers from the audience. He was still keeping a close eye on Dr. Jones, so he wasn't sure that was really what she'd said. But he didn't care. All Dick was worried about at the moment was capturing his stalker.

Dick glanced up. He noticed that Dr. Jones was standing near the wing of a small airplane that was obviously meant to imitate the one from a very explosive scene in _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark._

Dick grinned. He could easily climb up onto the wing and jump their man!

Slowly, stealthily, the Boy Wonder slunk over to the plane, using various crates and props for coverage. He consistently kept an eye on Dr. Jones, not wanting to lose him before he managed to catch him.

Dick was within inches of the plane. The wheel was within his reach, just waiting for him to clamber up so that he could reach the wing. Almost there…

"Alright, places, everyone! Get ready for the next scene! Places!" a man hollered. Dick whirled at the voice, and by the time he turned back around, Dr. Jones was gone!

The boy slapped his bare forehead, frustrated. Would he never catch this guy?

"Hey, c'mon, we're on!"

"Wha—?"

Dick suddenly found himself being physically pushed towards stage right. All the other men in black robes were there too, obviously waiting for a cue. The boy mentally groaned. He couldn't act! He had to get out of here!

But it was too late. A couple of people dressed as Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood rushed past and ran on stage, glancing behind them at various intervals, checking to see how close the men in black were. There were already several extras onstage in Egyptian clothes, pretending to be frightened as the men in black—and Dick—ran after Indy and Marion.

Dick prayed for a miracle. Dr. Jones was right next to him and he couldn't do anything about it! Of all the rotten luck.

Dr. Jones suddenly bolted after the man playing Indy. Dick eagerly followed him up the rickety-looking wooden ladder, up three small flights of a cutaway building where Indy and the stalker were exchanging fake blows. Dick made a mental note of how adept the man was at fighting, even if it was just play-acting.

Suddenly, Indy pulled out a (hopefully!) phony gun and shot Dr. Jones with it. Jones fell off the edge of the building and into a mattress just below them. Dick cursed as Jones fell and landed safely on the mattress. He cursed again as the man ran offstage. If only he had—

THWACK!

Dick felt a sharp pain in the small of his back and suddenly found himself falling towards the earth at frightening speed…

…heading straight for the roof of a smaller building!

* * *

**Me: Oopsies, looks like Dick goofed a bit!**

**Dick: Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't be here today because of your CD!**

**Me (bragging): It arrived early and I finished it in about six hours. Easy peasy!**

**Dick (unconvinced): You cheated, didn't you?**

**Me (defensive): ...Only for the hard parts! Who's gonna know how to figure out that stupid bomb puzzle, anyway? It made no sense! It was _hard._**

**Dick: Was not.**

**Me: Were you there?**

**Dick: Yes. I was hiding from you in your subconscious.**

**Me: SO WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME WITH THE BOMB PUZZLE!**

**Dick: Why should I?**

**Me: (growls menacingly like the hound of the Baskervilles) Do. The. Replies. Now.**

**_Reviewer Replies_**

**Zarz-**Due to the menacing-looking pit bull that Panamint is keeping trained on me, I can't tell you who the stalker is. But thanks for reviewing! And the reason we haven't told Mr. Queen is because Roy wants to 'prove himself'. Mobbing him with reporters isn't the way to do it, though...

**Yourperfectdisaster-**TAP is practically addicted to those computer games. For obvious reasons, I think they're a little boring... but fun for the masses, I suppose. Thanks for the review!

**caltha-**Um... yes... well... lots of thanks from Panamint! And she says that you can beg if you want... she's just not gonna tell.

**Sunago-**Hi! Glad you like this little tale. And hey, at least the Netherlands made it farther than the United States. We _completely_ blew it! And as for the aliens... here's the update! Please don't invade us! ;-)

**CrazyInsomaniac-**Ooh, even better than "The Sidekick Strike"? Cool! Too bad we never find out what Roy's been doing to poor Mr. Queen...

**Omalthe2-**Compliments are great! Thanks, and here's an update for you!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disneyworld Vacation_**

**_Part Two, Chapter Two_**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them, _Batman Returns _and _Batman & Robin_ never would have happened. Probably _Batman Forever _as well, but I've never seen that, so I don't know how bad it was. Well, okay, I've never seen _& Robin_, either, but I've read quotes from the film and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that it stunk.**

**NOTE: Filler again... (sigh) I have to figure out a way to get rid of this stuff...**

* * *

Roy sighed a little to himself as he hopped off the bus at the Magic Kingdom. Why couldn't he have gone to the Disney-MGM Studios? He hadn't been there yet, and it had that Tower of Terror thing, which looked cool. What looked cooler was the roller coaster that was set to the music of Aerosmith, one of Roy's favorite bands. Dick—geek that he was—had nixed the idea as soon as he heard it, saying that their music just gave him a headache. But if Roy had been able to go alone, he might have been able to sneak a ride on it… 

That was when he remembered.

_Darn it, Wally's there! I'll just bet that crook is gonna get to ride it while I rot here! That low-down rat… DARN IT!_

Then he remembered something else.

_We haven't done Splash Mountain yet… and here I am, all alone, without Dickie to nag me about working on the case… ALRIGHT!_

So he happily headed for the security gates, where about a hundred other people were standing around, waiting to get in. That was _one_ line which just didn't move very fast. Roy hated waiting, but at least it gave him time to check his pocket and make sure he had brought his ID card along—or 'Key to the World', as it said in the upper right-hand corner. Without it, there was no way you'd be let in anywhere, period. Of course, Roy wasn't allowed to make purchases using the card; only Ollie's could do that, much to the boys' chagrin.

Oh, well. It wasn't like he was here to shop. At least he'd be able to get a Fast Pass to Splash Mountain with the thing.

Ah, yes, the Fast Pass—the most wonderful thing to hit Disneyworld since Soarin'. Most of the popular rides had kiosks near the entrance, and if you stuck your Key into one, you'd get a ticket for the ride. If you came back about an hour later with your Fast Pass, you'd be let onto the ride almost immediately with little to no waiting. They had tried it yesterday on a couple of rides, and it worked like a charm.

And Roy's plan worked wonderfully at first. He entered the park, went straight to Splash Mountain and—after laughing at the suckers waiting in the regular line—purchased a Fast Pass. He spent the next hour or so wandering around the park, redoing the things he had liked and eating ice cream. Probably not the smartest thing to be doing right before going on a roller coaster, but whatever. He had a strong stomach. He'd live.

Then the red-head returned to Splash Mountain, ready and raring to go.

That was where things began to go wrong.

He paused at the picture spot to get one last good look at the ride before climbing onboard and enjoying it himself. Unfortunately for him, he happened to spot a very familiar Indiana Jones hat across the way. The owner was standing right next to Pecos Bill's Café, moving his head around as if looking for somebody.

Then he noticed that Roy was not-so-subtly staring at him, turned around, and headed towards Adventureland.

"Arrrgh!" Roy growled. Here he was, right in front of Splash Mountain, and this creep had to show his ugly face (well, sort of)! What lousy timing!

Roy looked at the ride, then at the hat, then back at the ride in rapid succession. What should he do? He'd been dying to do this ride since he had first heard about it, but if Dick found out that Roy had lost their man, he'd probably strangle him.

_Well he doesn't HAVE to know…_ Roy thought.

But then the crime-fighter side came out. This was a case, darn it! Maybe it had started out as a vacation, but now it was a case. And not just any case. Just think—if Roy could catch this crook without any help from Ollie or anybody else, that would prove he was just as good a sidekick as Robin or Kid Flash was!

Growling in resignation, Roy tore his Fast Pass in half, threw on the ground, and raced after the man.

It wasn't long before Roy lost him.

"I can't believe I gave up Splash Mountain for that!" Roy yelled, exasperated. He checked his watch and noticed that it was already one-thirty. He couldn't believe it. He had just _wasted_ the past half-hour of his time at Disneyworld! Thirty whole minutes that he'd never get—

Wait.

Was that him over there?

This time, Roy was subtle and pretended not to notice the man. So when he saw the man disappear behind a large wooden gate, Roy was able to follow him without being noticed. So what if there was a sign on the gate that said 'employees only'? He was on a case! Besides, the gate was so high that he couldn't just peek over the top to see where the man had gone.

The only way to find out where the man had gone was to physically follow him.

Glancing from left to right, Roy picked the lock, removed the chain, and carefully slipped into the unknown.

Behind the gate was a huge amount of people. They were talking loudly amongst themselves while stretching out or getting into costumes. Roy vaguely wondered what they were up to… and where that man had gone. He was nowhere to be seen.

_Darn it…_

Roy turned around to leave when he felt someone grab his arm.

"It's about time you got here!" a woman's voice cried out. "C'mon, the parade is gonna start in a few minutes!"

_Parade? _Roy wondered. _Uh-oh…_

Before he knew it, Roy had been stuck into a pair of green tights. And by the time he put the hat on, he realized he was supposed to be Peter Pan. Of all people, they thought he was supposed to play a girl's role!

_If Wally ever finds out about this, I'm dead_.

By the time he returned to the crowd, Roy knew he was in deep trouble. All of these people apparently thought he was the guy who was supposed to be Peter Pan. And now he was going to be in the parade, which wasn't too bad in itself, but he was supposed to be looking for the dude with the hat. Besides… Peter Pan was a girl's part! Even back in the silent film era, Peter was a girl: Betty Bronson. Dick had told him so, and if anybody would know, it would be a geek like him.

_Come on, Dick's your friend. Quit calling him a geek_, Roy's conscience scolded.

_Well he IS!_ the real Roy replied.

It was a nice float, he had to admit. There was a giant 'snow globe' on top where a certain Disney character would get in and wave to the people. Peter Pan wasn't the character, however, and that woman instructed Roy to just sit cross-legged on the edge of the float.

Suddenly, the float jerked to life. Roy practically fell off at the powerful movement, and it was all he could do to just stay on, let alone wave to the people on the sidelines.

Roy glanced from left to right, looking for the man he had been searching for, the man who had inadvertently got him into this mess, and then sighed.

This could be a long afternoon.

* * *

**Me: I just thought of something.**

**Dick: A miracle!**

**Me (glares): Haha, very funny, Mr. Comedian. Anyway, my sister recently informed me that Star City (where Ollie and Roy live) is actually in northern California. So they'd most likely be going to DisneyLAND instead of DisneyWORLD had this scenario ever actually occurred.**

**Dick (sarcastic):A stunning revelation on your part, Panamint.**

**Me (still glaring): BUT since I've never been to Disneyland... tough. Besides, since when do I ever show a shred of common sense?**

**Dick: Um... absolutely never?**

**Me: Exactly.**

**_Reviewer Replies_**

**Yourperfectdisaster-**Really? Thanks! And thanks for being one of the numerous loyal reviewers we have around here!

**Robin Knight-**Chocolate cake? Sounds good! The stalker is-- (Panamint grabs a clipboard and cracks it over his head) Sorry, Dickie, but you are NOT gonna tell who the stalker is! The answer is revealed in either the next chapter or the one after, depending on how I edit the story. And as for those tortures you mentioned... bring it on!

**Sunshine Silverjojo-**Yeah, it was kind of literal, wasn't it? Okay, this chapter wasn't as suspenseful as the last one, but hopefully things will be picking up speed pretty soon.

**caltha-**Thank you so much for reviewing... and for worrying about me! TAP says she likes me, but I'm beginning to have my doubts, what with this stalker stuff...

**lil' Kanny-**Yay, thank you! We had a lot of fun at Disneyworld, in spite of this little... incident... anyway, we're glad to hear that you're enjoying this!

**Skoellya-**Aqua? I don't think I've heard of them. Sorry 'bout that, though. And as for what Wally's up to... we'll find out next Saturday, I hope!

**CrazyInsomaniac-**I did not appreciate being called an idiot. Anyone can make a mistake! (cough) Anyway, one thing we DID appreciate was getting your review. Yeah, poor Mr. Queen! Roy can be so nasty sometimes...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disneyworld Vacation_**

**_Part Two, Chapter Three_**

**DISCLAIMER: Uh... (thinks hard) No... I don't think I own them just yet...**

**This is kind of a long chapter because half of it's sorta like filler. And YES WE FIND OUT WHO THE STALKER IS IN THIS CHAPTER! Thank you.**

* * *

_Some time later..._

At long last, Wally staggered off the bus. It had been so crowded and noisy on the bus that he thought he'd suffocate before he made it to Epcot. He'd had no idea that Epcot was such a popular place!

_Bunch of nerds,_ Wally thought as he got in line at security. Dick would like a place like this, he figured. Very educational. Why couldn't he have gone to Disney-MGM Studios instead?

That was the last time he let Dick issue orders!

Ah, well. He was here. He might as well go through with it.

The first place Wally checked was the giant golf ball at the entrance. Or whatever it was. There was nobody in there that looked even remotely like the dude with the hat.

Wally spent the next hour or so walking around Epcot, looking for Indy and wondering what 'Epcot' stood for. Dick had told him, but he'd forgotten already. All he was interested in was getting to the bottom of the mystery and getting back to the vacation.

Finally, Wally gave in to his desires and headed for 'The Land' building, where Soarin' was. It had recently been imported, so to speak, for the fiftieth anniversary of Disneyland's opening; the best rides and attractions from all of the Disney theme parks had been reconstructed right there in Disneyworld. Soarin' had come from Disneyland in California.

And boy was Wally glad of that!

The one thing he _wasn't _glad of was the line. Luckily, there were several Fast Pass kiosks for the painfully popular ride. So Wally bought one and then proceeded to wander around Epcot a little more.

He stopped off for a snack at the mini McDonald's in Showcase Plaza. Then Wally meandered back to Soarin' while munching on fries.

Okay, so there was a small line for Soarin', even in the Fast Pass lane. It was apparently more popular than he had figured. Wally sighed but waited his turn. When he got to the front and saw the mini video of the rules, he subconsciously recognized the man giving the rules—'Patrick'—as the guy who had done the voice of the wolf on _Hoodwinked._

But was he the only person Wally recognized while in the line? No. Right in front of him was tall man with an Indiana Jones hat…

Oh, boy, had he hit the jackpot or what!

Wally tensed and forced himself to stand still, all while hoping that the mystery man wouldn't turn around.

In spite of the fact that Indy was right next to him, Wally had great fun on the ride. Soarin' more than lived up to its reputation. When they 'flew' over the orange grove, you could literally _smell _oranges, much like you could smell the apple pie during the Philharmagic 3-D show. Just smelling all those oranges made Wally hungry all over again.

But until Indy wanted something to eat as well, Wally refused to succumb to the hunger pangs. He needed to stay focused, and make sure he never let the mystery man out of his sight, even for a moment. He was a fast mover, and Wally knew he'd never catch the man without using his super speed. Which, of course, was impossible since his costume was back in Central City.

For an eternity, Wally followed the man with the Indiana Jones hat around Epcot—boring old Epcot—through Canada and the United Kingdom and France, all the way through Mexico.

Wally sighed, bored out of his skull, as they walked into the 'El Rio Del Tiempo' boat ride. He'd already been on one of these boring boat trips when Ollie had dragged them all onto the 'It's a Small World' ride. And he absolutely refused to go on another one of those things, even if it meant losing their man!

But then the man turned, took one look at Wally, and began to walk quickly towards the exit.

Wally followed, jogging swiftly to keep up with the mystery man's long strides.

_Just wait'll I catch up with you… you are TOAST, mister! Burnt toast with extra butter, you son of a…_ Wally thought darkly as he ran.

He didn't know what happened after that. One moment, he was racing towards the giant golf ball. And the next, he was sprawled out on the ground, eating dirt.

Wally propped himself up on his elbows, still spitting dirt. He looked up to see the mystery man running through the entrance gates, out towards the bus stops.

"Darn it!" he snarled, pounding his fist into the ground. Then, wasting no time, Wally leapt up and followed him to one particular bus stop, just as the man leapt onto a bus and vanished.

Wally growled at his sudden change of luck. At least he knew where the man was headed—

Disney-MGM Studios.

Fifteen minutes later, another bus arrived, and Wally soon found himself at the Studios.

_Finally! Yes! Disney-MGM Studios! I wonder if I'll run into Roy here…_

No, he didn't. But he did find the mystery man over by the 'Lights! Motors! Action! Extreme Stunt Show', which had been imported from Disneyworld Paris.

Wally groaned.

_Here we go again! How can this guy keep going like this? When I catch him, I'll murder him for ruining my vacation!_

The red-head managed to stay close behind him up until Indy had actually snuck backstage. That was when the man lost the hat and put on a biking outfit instead, the kind motorcyclists wear.

So Wally picked up a spare costume and slid stealthily into a little building on the set with French writing on it. He wasn't sure what it said, but he did know several other things—one, that there was a motorcycle in there. And two, he had a friend back home who'd seen this show last month during _his _trip to Disneyworld. He'd described it in extreme detail to Wally, and he could still remember most of it:

During the second or third part of the show, the star was to race into the building with the motorcycle, put on a dark helmet, and crash through the multi-colored window with the bike.

Wally's plan was simple. As soon as the guy rushed in, Wally would knock him out and take his place for the rest of the show, all while chasing the mystery man. He was sure that nobody would notice any height or weight differences between the star and Wally. He'd be racing around on a motorcycle, for heaven's sake.

Okay, so he didn't exactly have a license yet. But he still knew how to operate a Harley.

A huge rumbling noise started up unexpectedly. Wally cringed and plugged his ears as the unmistakable roar of car engines and the smell of burning rubber filled his senses. If this kept up, he'd be deaf with a major headache in about twenty minutes. Loud rock music was one thing; loud cars were another.

After a while of roaring engines and burning motorcyclists (Don't worry, it was called a 'stunt show' for a reason. The man was a pro who was quickly doused in water about ten seconds later), the star of the show burst into the little building.

Wally stared at him, frozen.

The star stared back.

Finally, the teenager sprang into action. He leapt forward and bashed the guy's skull inside-out with his motorcycle helmet. Then he leapt onto the motorcycle, revved it up, sped up the small ramp, and crashed through the window like a pro.

He was looking for the mystery man, who was dressed as a motorcyclist.

There was just one thing wrong.

_Everyone_ was dressed as a motorcyclist.

Wally groaned.

This could be a very long ride.

And then Wally noticed he was heading straight for another motorcycle. He just barely managed to avoid being hit, although he did scream pretty loudly first. That noise was covered up by the motorcycle, though.

Lucky for him.

If it ever got back to Roy that Wally had screamed, he'd be dead.

Of course, if the motorcycle show kept going the way it was, he just might be dead anyway.

-

But, of course, being a main character, Wally survived the stunt show (barely). He managed to stagger a good way away from the stunt show before collapsing onto a bench by the Great Movie Ride. Wally was too tired to even want to ride it.

_Although you probably get to sit on that ride…_

Wally grinned at the thought and dragged himself to his feet, only to freeze as he saw a very familiar face in the crowd.

In a very unusual costume.

Wally let out a snort and then a chuckle, eventually letting it escalate into full-blown hysterics. Roy heard the laughter and angrily stomped over to his fellow red-head.

Roy stopped in front of Wally's bench, arms akimbo.

"And what you are laughing at?" Roy snarled.

"You… you… _Peter!_" Wally managed to choke out.

"I couldn't find my normal clothes, okay! Now I've had a tough afternoon, West, so if you don't stop laughing in about two seconds, I'll smother you with my hat!"

Roy ripped the little green hat off his head and crushed it in a tight fist, holding it in front of Wally's face as a threat. But Wally was laughing so hard that his eyes were closed, so he couldn't see it. Roy finally figured that out and slapped the hat into his palm, frustrated.

Roy marched off a little way and waited for his 'friend' to quit laughing.

"Hey… hey Wally! Look at this!" Roy called after a minute.

"What is it? Did Tinkerbell fly away again?"

"I'm serious! Look!" Pause. "Will you get over here and look already!"

Finally, Wally ended his laughter with a cough and stood up.

"Alright, Peter, what is it?" Wally questioned, leaning against Roy. Suddenly, he straightened up and became very alert, surprised by what he saw.

"Whoa, Dick! What happened?"

Temporarily forgetting how silly Roy looked in his new wardrobe, the two boys went running towards Dick, who—quite frankly—looked as if he had been run over by a truck. Maybe more than one.

Wally and Roy each grabbed one of Dick's arms to hold him up. Dick just kind of stood there looking dazed.

"Hey, you okay?" Roy asked worriedly.

"…What?"

"I SAID are you OKAY!"

"Ouch…" muttered Dick, attempting to plug his ears as Roy screamed in them.

"But Dick, what _happened?_" Wally wanted to know. He had a good reason for wondering—Dick's hair was more of a disaster than usual, his clothes were horribly torn, and everything was smudged with dirt. There were even a few bloody scrapes on him.

"Oh, I… I was chasing _'Dr. Jones'_." The disgust was evident as Dick said the name. "When he went backstage of the Indiana Jones… thing… I got myself a costume and snuck around. Almost had him, too."

That was where Dick stopped.

"So what happened?" Roy pressed.

"The show started and I got punched off a three story building… crashed through a false roof… thankfully there was an air mattress of some kind on the floor or I might have broken my neck… which I think I did anyway… ow…"

Wally and Roy exchanged glances, then nodded in mutual agreement without having to say a word. They proceeded to gently lead their friend over to the bench.

"I'm okay, guys, thanks," said Dick once he was seated. "Just a little shaken up, is all. _Oh_, man…"

Dick bent over and placed his hands on his knees, trying to get a grip on himself so he wouldn't look like a wimp in front of his friends. He had just been punched off a building. He was used to that kind of thing. He shouldn't be such a baby about it!

"You want something to drink or something?" asked Wally, who was still a little worried about Dick's apparent shock.

"No, I'm fine. Just gimme a second."

Dick leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes, breathing slowly through his nose, trying to calm himself. As he did so, a very familiar scent came his way.

Dick's eyes shot open. He would have recognized that scent in a blizzard.

Cologne.

But not just _any_ cologne.

"Holy clincher…" he whispered.

"What was that, Dick?"

But Dick was no longer listening. He turned slowly, hypnotically, as he gazed at the man in the Indiana Jones hat, who was staring at them from less than four feet away. He blended in with the crowd quite well to the untrained eye, but the man's presence was all too obvious as far as Dick was concerned.

And the second he vanished around a corner, Dick leapt up with a grunt and raced after him, leaving two very confused red-heads behind him.

"Yo, Dick!"

"Where ya goin'!"

Dick pumped his legs as hard as he could, bound and determined to catch the man this time.

The man was _not_ going to get away again.

And after a little while, Dick's adversary seemed to realize this.

Dick rounded a corner near Echo Lake and practically bumped into the man he had been chasing for almost two full days now. He gasped in shock as he skidded to a halt and stared up at the imposing figure before him. It all seemed so obvious to him now. So obvious…

THUMP!

THWACK!

"Yowch!"

Wally and Roy, who had been following Dick this whole time, weren't expecting their friend to be so close to the corner and promptly smacked into the pair of them. All four went down; the mystery man held onto his hat as they fell, still preventing them from seeing his face.

But that didn't matter to Dick.

He knew…

"Watch it, you clumsy idiot! Geez…!" Roy howled, giving Wally a push.

"Oh, shut up! It was _your_ fault!"

"Hey, look who we caught!"

The red-headed teens stood up to gaze at the man lying below them, whose hat was still covering his face. Dick, however, stayed on the ground, kneeling over the man.

And finally, Dick ripped off the hat.

The other boys gasped, but Dick simply nodded, his face the very picture of anger.

Bruce Wayne just gazed at his ward with as embarrassed an expression as would ever cross his handsome face.

"You didn't really think I'd let you go alone, did you?" he said with a rather sheepish shrug.

Dick just glared.

* * *

**Me: Congratulations, all you smart people out there! You all knew by, like, the second chapter. Good for you! Oh, and Wally was right about the guy from _Hoodwinked. _It really is Patrick Warburton giving the Soarin' rules. Which is kind of weird because _Hoodwinked_ isn't even a Disney movie.**

**Dick: Did you also mean what you said about the 'It's a Small World' ride?**

**Me: YES! Classic it may be, but it will drive you completely out of your skull.**

**Dick: Well that explains why you act so weird. Would it explain your behavior BEFORE your Disneyworld vacation?**

**Me (glaring): Just wait until my next story, pal... you are SO in trouble...**

**Dick: I'd like to see you try!**

**Me: Alright, then! It's a deal!**

**Dick: Me and my big mouth...**

**_Reviewer Replies_**

**Yourperfectdisaster-**Okay, okay, we confess. She was picking up a few hints from Dan Brown and _The Da Vinci Code. _Anyway, we all know who the stalker is now (ah-hem) so you don't have to wonder any more!

**caltha-**Don't be sad--here I am :) Okay, so you think I'm cute, but you think I'm a geek. (pause) I think I'll settle for that! Thanks!

**CrazyInsomaniac-**Alright, I forgive you :) LOL, you have a point about the conscience thing, and as for Mr. Queen... I think he'll live. And Panamint says thanks for the cookie!

**Zarz-**Sorry for the stalker confusion; I guess TAP should have put a little note to say that the last chapter took place before the Indiana Jones stunt show. She says she'll work on that. Anyway... you've got Splash Mountain? Roy will be very glad to hear that!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disneyworld Vacation_**

**_Part Two, Chapter Four_**

**DISCLAIMER: One word--NO.**

**Note: Sorry, my divider line isn't working, so I have to use these stupid, rotten-looking dashes :P Ah, well. It shouldn't hurt the story much.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh, come on! Will you just forgive the guy so we can continue having fun already?"

"_No!_"

Wally threw his hand up into the air and stormed off a few feet. He was getting very frustrated with Dick's stubbornness. After they had figured out who'd been chasing them around Disneyworld for the past two days, Dick had stalked out of the theme park and hopped a bus to the hotel without even bothering to turn around and check if someone was following him (which they weren't, at least not right away).

By the time Dick had returned to his hotel room, the mess Roy had made that morning was cleaned up. Ollie was on the phone, busy trying to locate the missing boys after a hard day of fruitless searching. The man was relieved to see Dick, but was stunned by how flushed and angry the young man was.

But Dick didn't bother to explain what had gone wrong. He'd just stormed to his room and slammed the door shut.

Now, the others had returned from the Disney-MGM Studios. Bruce was explaining the whole thing to Ollie. Roy was confessing for the paparazzi incident, although he had yet to own up to the stunt involving the cheese and crackers. Wally was in Dick's room, trying to convince the guy to make up with his guardian.

"But Dick—"

"'But Dick' nothing! If you found out that your uncle Barry didn't trust you to go somewhere by yourself, and that he'd wasted two days just following you around to make sure you didn't do anything he didn't want you to, would YOU forgive him?"

"Um… no?"

"There ya go."

"Aw, come on, Dick!"

And the whole thing started all over again—Wally, begging his friend to talk with Bruce. And Dick, too obstinate to give in.

Truth was, he was very hurt by Bruce's actions. They were partners, for crying out loud! He'd been working with Bruce and with Batman for the past—what?—five years? He had tangled with some of the most dangerous villains on the face of the earth, and he hung out with the Justice League on a regular basis. He'd even SAVED the Justice League on one occasion!

So why didn't Bruce trust him on one week-long vacation to Florida?

Dick could have screamed. It was so frustrating to know that Dick could trust Bruce with his life, but Bruce couldn't even trust him on one stinking vacation.

The Gotham teen slouched lower in his seat, trying not to listen to Wally's so-called arguments of why he should go into Ollie's room to speak with his mentor. They weren't very convincing arguments as far as Dick was concerned, and he eventually tossed Wally out on his ear (figuratively), turned out the light, and went to bed.

Wally sighed dejectedly and knocked lightly on Ollie's door before entering.

"I certainly hope you're in a better mood than Mister Grouchy in Room Seventy-Two Forty."

"What's Dick got to be sore about? He ain't the one getting his head bitten off about cheese and crackers," Roy grumbled (yes, he finally admitted doing that).

"He's ticked at you, mostly," Wally continued, pointing at Bruce and shoving the other hand into his jeans pocket.

"I should have known," Bruce said to himself. "What did he say, exactly?"

"He says he never wants to talk to you again for as long as he lives."

Bruce gave him a skeptical look. Wally had become somewhat infamous throughout the superhero community for his juvenile pranks and practical jokes.

"For real!" insisted Wally.

Ollie sighed, looking almost as upset as Dick had. Of course, he had a reason to be. He had just found out that Batman didn't trust him with his ward.

…Then again, Ollie reconsidered, would he whole-heartedly trust Bruce—or anybody—with Roy for a week? Probably not. And it wasn't like Green Arrow and Batman were on the _best_ of terms or anything.

But really, coming all the way to Florida just to watch the kid! And not just to watch him, but to _stalk _him! That was going a little too far, even for him.

"Looks like I made a mistake, didn't I?" Bruce admitted, very quietly.

"I've waited to hear you say those words for years," grinned Roy. Ollie shot him a warning look. Bruce just ignored the teen's outburst.

"I should have known Dick would find out eventually. But now what to do about it?" Bruce wondered aloud. He stood up and began pacing the room.

Wally just grinned from ear to ear.

He didn't need to pace.

He already had a plan.

-

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me!" Roy yelled early the next morning on a bus headed for the Magic Kingdom. "I've been waiting for two whole days to ride Splash Mountain, and now you're ruining my chance _again!_"

"Alright, alright! I'm disappointed too, but we can ride the thing any time from now until next Saturday," Wally reasoned. "We have to get Dick to forgive Mr. Wayne _right now _or else our whole vacation will be ruined!"

"Oh, alright," sighed Roy. There was a short pause before he asked, "Do you really think this is gonna work, Wally? I mean, Ollie's still steamed about what I did to him with the cheese. If he finds out that you tried to get him out of the picture a third time by sticking tomato sauce in his—"

"SSSSHHHHHH!" Wally hissed frantically. "There are minors and respectable people onboard this bus!"

"Don't shush me! Anyway, when he founds out what you did, he'll think it was me, and then I'll probably never see _anything_ again, let alone Splash Mountain."

"Don't worry, I left him a note explaining everything. He'll forgive you."

"Forgive ME!"

"SSSSHHHHHH!"

Wally glanced around to make sure nobody was listening in, and then whispered to his companion, "You remember what to do, right? You take Bruce and I'll take Dick. Make sure he doesn't chicken out."

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't matter what we have to do, just get 'em back together."

"Yeah."

-

Both Bruce and Dick woke up that morning at around the same time. Bruce had taken the spare bed in Ollie's room, but Ollie wasn't there anymore, as you probably guessed.

When they awoke, each found a little note on his nightstand. Dick's was from Wally, telling him to go to Splash Mountain at ten and buy a Fast Pass; he should be on the ride by eleven-thirty.

Bruce's note was from Roy, but was otherwise identical to the one Dick had.

Both were suspicious.

But both cautiously did as they were told.

Wally met Dick at the Fast Pass kiosk.

"Hey, pal!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Ready to ride Splash Mountain?"

Dick shrugged gloomily. "I don't know, Wally, I'm not really in the mood for rides. Why don't you take Roy instead? He's been dying to go on this thing."

"I would, but I don't know where he is. I think Ollie's still chasing him around the park for what he did yesterday. Here."

Wally handed Dick the Fast Pass that had just popped out of the machine. He had suddenly spotted Bruce and Roy approaching and knew they needed to get out of there before Dick saw them and their plans were destroyed.

"Hey, you want a milkshake or something while we're waiting?"

"Before going on a roller coaster? No thanks."

"Well, a different ride, then. Like the Philharmagic show, maybe?"

"We did that already, Wally," Dick observed, beginning to look suspicious. But Wally didn't let that deter him. He just grabbed Dick by the hand and dragged him off towards the building where the 3-D show was housed.

Just in time, too, as Bruce and Roy were coming dangerously close. Roy was yapping incessantly to keep the man distracted, while Bruce was just pretending to go along with it (c'mon, he's the World's Greatest Detective—of course he'd figured it out).

The time crept by for Dick, who was still brooding about Bruce's sudden appearance in Disneyworld. But eleven-thirty finally arrived, and Wally and Dick got into line.

Bruce and Roy were right behind. All four kept silent.

Even though they'd gotten a Fast Pass, the line was still agonizingly slow at times, although there were points in the line where they were able to walk fairly quickly and pass by the people next to them in the regular line.

That was when Roy made a big mistake.

He snickered at the people in the normal line.

Dick's eyes widened at the sound as Wally rolled his eyes.

_Game's up, _he thought with a sigh.

He didn't even bother to stop Dick from turning around and staring at Roy…

…and then Dick spotted his mentor looking back at him.

After seeing the annoyed looks Wally was sending Roy, Dick was instantly able to figure out what was going on.

"Holy treachery! Oh, no you don't!" he cried. They had reached the front of the line by this time, but Dick still tried to race back down the cavernous tunnel they had just exited. All Wally and Roy had to do was grab the struggling boy by his arms and shove him into the nearest empty seat.

Once Dick was 'settled', Roy gave Bruce an extremely bold look which plainly said 'don't make us do the same to you'.

Ignoring the stares of everyone else in the line and giving Roy an intimidating look, Bruce sat down next to his ward, who was sitting as far away from the man as he possibly could. He wasn't even _looking_ at Bruce—Dick was glaring in the other direction with his arms crossed.

Bruce almost missed all of this as he was too busy trying to find a comfortable position in the too-small seat. The leg room was ridiculously limited.

The two red-heads simply stood to the side and grinned, satisfied, as the ride jerked to life, taking its reluctant passengers along with it.

Things were surprisingly quiet for the first minute or so. Both refused to say anything or even enjoy the story of Brer Rabbit as it was played out on either side of them with audio animatronics (giant robots, basically).

Finally, Bruce opted to break the silence, but was beaten to the punch by Dick.

"Why did you come here? Why?" Dick demanded to know, breathing hard. "You couldn't leave me alone, could you? You just couldn't trust me, not even for a week!"

"Dick, you know I trust you," Bruce replied tiredly.

"No you don't. If you trusted me, you wouldn't _be_ here!"

Silence fell again. Several other people laughed and shrieked as they bounced up once and then plunged a few feet with a splash before proceeding down the dark passageway.

"I mean it's only for a _week,_ it's not like we were headed for the _moon_ or anything," Dick grumbled, mostly to himself. "It's only _Florida,_ for heaven's sake, we're _only _about a thousand miles from home—"

"Richard, if you would just let me explain…"

"_Explain what?_ How you _lied_ when you said you were okay with me coming here without you? How you didn't _trust_ me to—"

"_Again_ with the trust…"

"Well maybe it doesn't bug you that you don't trust anybody, but after five years of having to put up with it, it's kind of beginning to get to me, you know? And that's another thing," Dick continued his quiet rant as Bruce sighed to himself, "why must you always interrupt me in the middle of my sentences? Can't you just let me finish one lousy little sentence every once in a while?"

"Alright, _alright!_" Bruce hissed. "If you want to talk, go ahead and talk. I'm listening."

But Dick said nothing.

"Well, _talk. _That's what you were just complaining about, wasn't it?"

"Oh, forget it! You wouldn't understand anyway!"

"No, _you're_ the one who doesn't understand."

"I understand perfectly, thank you!"

"Do you? Just think about it for a minute—a thousand miles from home—alone—in a crowded theme park. _Anything_ could have happened, _anything_!"

Still Dick said nothing; Bruce let out his breath.

"Look, Dick, I _do_ trust you. It's just that…"

As Bruce paused, Dick finally relented and chose to sneak a peek at the man sitting next to him. It was fairly dark in the tunnel, but Dick was used to the dark and his eyes had already adjusted to the dim light.

"Just that what?" he said in as hard a voice as he could muster.

"It's the rest of the world I don't trust, Dick."

"But… Bruce…" Dick stammered, "I'm _fine_. I can take of myself, you know that!"

"Of course I know that."

"Then… _why!_"

Bruce just looked at the inquisitive expression on Dick's small face—so small, so young. He couldn't explain this to the kid. As bright as Dick was, he could never comprehend this. Heck, Bruce barely understood this 'parental worrying' thing himself. It was completely illogical, but still it was there—uncontrollable and sometimes annoying, but there nonetheless.

He couldn't explain this, not even to himself.

"Someday, Dick," he said instead. "You'll understand someday. Someday, if you ever have a son of your own… then you'll understand."

Dick gave him a curious look and then turned away again, but there was no longer any anger in his expression. It was as if, in his own unique, inexperienced way, he _did _understand.

In a way.

"There's one thing I still don't get," said Dick at last.

"What's that?"

"When you wrote that list of rides that Wally and Roy and I were planning to go on… why'd you skip the Tower of Terror?"

Bruce smirked at this.

"You didn't _really_ think I was going to let you ride _that,_ did you?"

**_The End_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Ta-da! The end! Although if enough people review, I may post a couple of 'lost scenes' that I wasn't able to fit into the story.**

**Dick: Oh great. More torture for me.**

**Me: Not really.**

**Dick (incredulous): Are you SERIOUS?**

**Me: Yeah. One of the scenes includes Roy and Wally riding Splash Mountain AND Ollie getting revenge. (evil laughter) Hee hee hee...**

**Dick: So... I'm not in it?**

**Me: You're in the other three scenes, but I don't really torture you much.**

**Dick (jumping up and down like a grasshopper): Yippee!**

**_Reviewer Replies_**

**Yourperfectdisaster-**Yes, you most certainly did! Congratulations! I hope Panamint wasn't actually thinking she could fool everybody with that...

**caltha-**Okay, okay, I hear you. I'll go work on my detective skills, but don't expect me to be perfect! And now that I think about it, Roy did look pretty funny in that outfit... hehe... the word 'blackmail' comes to mind...

**Crazy 4 A Reason-**Thank you! Panamint is always glad to hear that someone actually thinks she's funny. I know I don't.

**Lil' Kanny-**Bruce? Apologize? I've never even _tried_ using those words in the same sentence before. That's just... _not Bruce_. Which can get annoying, but that's okay, I guess. I mean, he _sort of_ apologized... anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Robin Knight-**Yay, I've got a fan! And a hug... thanks, I think I could use it. And as for TAP being nicer to me... I don't think so.

**CrazyInsomaniac-**Since Wally's standing right behind me, I'm not going to mention whether he actually screamed like a girl. But... gee, we're getting a lot of people who think I'm cute... I think I like that... thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: No, they don't belong to me. Not even Dick. (cries) But the things I'd do if I _did_ own 'em... MUAHAHAHAHA! XD (cough) Anyway, I don't own the characters, Shakespeare, Disneyworld, the hat, or the description for the Indiana Jones show. That's a direct quote from the brochure.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** (divider line still isn't working...)

**_Deleted Scenes!_**

This is where I put all of the scenes I wanted to write into the main story but couldn't quite figure how to fit them in. So I just kind of edited them out, or cut them, or whatever. But I still wanted to share them with you, so here they are. There's about three or four of them, including an alternate ending of sorts.

**_Deleted Scene #1_**

_In this scene, our boys are watching the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular. This is before Dick inadvertently joins the cast and some time after their little adventure on Tom Sawyer Island._

The boys moved as far to the left of their aisle as they could, just like they had been told.

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be great!" Wally said excitedly as he sat down. "The Indiana Jones movies are just about the best movies of all time!"

"Yeah!" agreed Roy.

"I've never seen them."

Dick suddenly found himself on the receiving end of two very weird looks.

"_What?_" he asked.

"Dick… I don't know how to say this, but…"

"I am NOT lame!"

"Well… I was gonna say pathetic… but lame works."

Dick rolled his eyes and sank lower in his seat, keeping his blue eyes trained on the list they had found on Tom Sawyer Island. After the show, they'd have to check all these places and see if the man with the hat was there. He wasn't exactly looking forward to that, but it wasn't as if they had a choice.

Meanwhile, Roy and Wally just sat staring at the bare stage. There were two levels to the stage. The one in front was lower down and had several holes in the ground along with tribal decorations and a vine hanging from a pole which was sticking out of the wall. The background was higher up and simply consisted of a ramp. On the upper end of the ramp was what appeared to be a huge door. Anybody who knew anything about Indiana Jones could easily figure out what was going to be rolling down that ramp pretty soon (and for those of you who don't know Indiana Jones, the question is 'what is a giant boulder').

About ten minutes of staring was more than enough for Roy. So he pulled the Disney-MGM Studios brochure out, unfolded it, and began to read about the show they were going to be seeing:

_Indy and Marion need extras on the set for this live show featuring pulse-pounding action and adventure. 30-minute shows. See TIMES GUIDE for show times._

"They need extras…" Roy whispered aloud, as if in a trance.

If he had been a cartoon, the boy's eyes would have turned into big gold stars.

"I'm gonna be a star… hey, Wally! Read this!"

Ditto from Wally.

"Roy… we could… we could get _discovered!_ We could become big stars!"

Dick had heard his friends talking in hushed whispers. Growing suspicious, he peeked over Wally's shoulder to get a look at the brochure.

"Maybe there's a famous producer in the audience! Maybe we'll go to Hollywood and star in a movie!"

"And make a billion bucks a year!"

"And get to work with—"

"To be or not to be!" Roy cried out, standing up and striking a dramatic pose. "That is the question! Whether 'tis nobler to—"

"Good night! Good night!" added Wally loudly, doing the same thing. "Parting is such sweet sorrow!"

As the red-heads went through their little acts, the brochure fluttered to the ground. Dick picked it up while shooting the other boys irritated looks. He read the part about Indiana Jones closely and felt his eyes rolling.

"Guys… hey GUYS!"

"What?" they chorused.

"Hel_lo,_ didn't you read the rest of this thing? It says 'extras must be at least 18 years old'. There, you see?"

At the crestfallen expressions on their faces, Dick muttered "Boneheads" under his breath in a disgusted tone and handed the brochure back to Roy, who just sighed, "So much for stardom…"

_**Deleted Scene #2**_

_This scene is partially based on an actual conversation that I had with my uncle while riding Splash Mountain with him. Only here, the characters are Wally and Roy. Yes, Roy. Apparently, Ollie forgave him, although why he did is beyond me. Oh, and in real life, we sat in the back row, so the only part that got wet was our faces. Don't know why you'd care, but I just thought I'd mention it._

"Alright!" hollered Roy as he took his seat in the 'log'. "I'm finally gonna ride Splash Mountain!"

"Don't you mean WE are finally gonna ride Splash Mountain?" Wally hinted with a huge grin.

"Yeah," Roy chuckled. "Wetness, here we come! I'm glad we got seats in the front row. Now we'll get _really_ wet!"

Wally laughed his agreement and settled himself on the little plastic bench, just feeling happy to be there. For a while there, he'd been afraid that they'd never get the chance to ride, thanks to their stalker with the Indy hat. Then, of course, things had just gotten worse when they'd figured out it was really Bruce Wayne. He and Roy had spent an entire morning trying to get Dick and Bruce to talk. Luckily, their plan had worked, and now here they were!

The ride jolted to life, and several of the passengers cheered as they floated into the dark rocky tunnel. Wally and Roy were no exceptions.

It was quite pleasant at first. There were robots (called audio animatronics) made up to look like the characters from the story of Brer Rabbit.

"They're just trying to lull you into a false sense of security," Roy said of the ride's currently calm state. Wally snickered.

"Any second now we're gonna plunge to our doom…"

Suddenly, the nose of the vehicle bobbed up and then came down hard with a big splash. The passengers shrieked in delight, and some even threw their hands into the air in expectation of a huge drop.

But that was the end of the excitement.

"That was it?"

"IT? Roy, we're soaked!"

"You think THIS is bad? Just wait'll THE BIG ONE!"

Wally would never admit it to anyone for as long as he lived, but he was beginning to regret his hasty decision to join Roy on the ride. He didn't mind _fast_ rides, for obvious reasons, but he was beginning to get a little wary of the five-story drop. It wasn't like the ride came equipped with seatbelts.

_Well, if I get really desperate, I can always use those exit paths… _Wally thought. He was referring to the little brown steps that ran along either side of the stream they were floating down. A normal healthy person could easily leap out of the vehicle and onto the steps if he or she had a mind to.

But Wally didn't want to.

Not just yet. If he was going to chicken out, he was going to have a dang good reason… and a dang good lie to go with it.

"Come on, when's this thing gonna get exciting!" Roy wanted to know, slouching a little.

After that disturbance, the ride quieted down once again. The story proceeded until, finally, the boys were able to hear rushing water ahead. Wally gulped as he noticed that they were reaching the end of the stream.

Meanwhile, the story was just about to reach the climax. There was Brer Rabbit, all tied up and about to be thrown into the Wolf's boiling pot. Wally could hear Brer Rabbit saying something like, "Oh, yes, please eat me! Just please don't throw me into the briar patch!"

To which the Wolf replied, "Briar patch…?"

And over the edge they went!

All of the passengers made noise this time—screaming, howling, giggling... Many of them threw their hands into the air as they headed straight for the 'briar patch'.

It was an odd feeling. For a second, Wally thought he was going to fall out of his chair. But the thrill and rush of the moment was over so _quickly_…

Nobody noticed that Ollie was at the picture spot, snapping a photo of them as they went down. If the picture came out bad enough, then it would make terrific blackmail material (well, he had to get revenge somehow).

"_Oh, man!_" Wally whooped amidst that laughter and hollers of the other passengers. "_Oh_, that was good! You know, that wasn't so bad… Hey, did you scream, Roy? I can't remember if I did… Roy?"

Roy hadn't said a word since they had first plunged over the edge of the waterfall. He actually looked like he was going to be desperately ill.

"Hey, Roy, you okay?" Wally inquired, giving Roy a shake, ignoring the rest of the story as it played out around them.

"What?" Roy asked blearily.

"Whoa, Roy, you don't look so hot… I don't suppose you'd want to try sneaking back onto the ride once this is over, would you?"

Roy just glowered.

"You say one word about this and you're dead…" Roy threatened, still looking a bit green around the gills.

Wally was about to agree, but then he grinned mischievously.

"How much?"

_**Deleted Scene #3**_

_This takes place at Epcot and, like Deleted Scene #2, is based on an actual dialogue. Dick and Wally are in the Morocco section, passing by where a couple of people dressed as Aladdin and Jasmine are giving autographs and taking pictures with the tourists. Wally's being a girl-crazy idiot and Dick's trying to knock some sense into him. I don't know where Roy is; I never got that far in developing this part of the story. Maybe he's at the parade or something. And don't ask where Dick got the camera._

The boys exited the Moroccan gift shop. Wally kind of wished he had been able to buy one of those little Aladdin-style lamps. He had said something about wishing there was a genie inside, to which Dick had sarcastically replied, "They're probably sold separately."

Oh, well. Their Keys weren't programmed to make purchases anyway.

"Do you think we'll ever catch up with this guy, Dick?" Wally broke the silence. "Because he's doing a darn good job of not being found."

"Quit complaining, will you, Wally?" Dick asked. It wasn't an order; it was just a simple request, like the way he might have asked someone for a comb. "Of course we're going to find him. He's stalking us, remember?"

"Yeah, but now he knows we're onto him and he might—hey."

Wally stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at something off to the side. Dick stopped as well and followed his friend's gaze.

"What is it, Wally?"

"Don't you have eyes! Look!"

Dick took a closer look, but all he could see were a man and a woman dressed as Aladdin and Jasmine (respectively). He told Wally of his observations and even tacked a "So what?" onto the end.

As soon as he said it, Dick could tell that Wally was disgusted with him.

"I don't know, Dick…" Wally sighed, shaking his head. "I just don't know… I would have thought that living with a playboy like Bruce Wayne for the past few years would have taught you to know a good-looking gal when you saw one!"

"Oh. You mean Jasmine?"

Wally rolled his eyes.

"_No. _I meant _Aladdin._"

"Why, Wally, I had no idea you—"

"Oh, shut up!"

Dick grinned cheekily and took another look at the raven-haired woman in the blue costume. But he felt nothing. He had yet to actually take an interest in the opposite sex (or any sex, for that matter), which seemed to alienate Dick from Wally even more than usual. Wally had always been a little weird, but ever since his male hormones had started to kick in, Dick had begun to feel that they had less in common than ever before.

Not that he'd ever admit that.

"I think I'll go get my picture taken with Jasmine," Wally decided.

"Just Jasmine? I'm sure Aladdin will_ love_ that."

"Who cares what _he_ thinks?"

"I can see it all now," Dick continued as if he hadn't heard. He swung the camera a little. "A couple days after we come home. I'm showing Babs pictures of our vacation. Suddenly we come to some pictures of us at Epcot. I say 'This is a picture of Wally with Jasmine… this is a picture of Wally trying to kiss Jasmine… this is a picture of Aladdin chasing Wally…'"

Wally, who could generally take a joke, laughed.

"This is a picture of me rubbing the lamp and wishing for a genie to come out…" Wally added on to Dick's soliloquy.

"This is a picture of Wally remembering the genies were sold separately…"

"This is a picture of Wally trying to run back to the shop to buy a genie…"

"This is a picture of…"

_**Deleted Scene #4**_

_This last scene takes place at the very end right after Bruce and Dick make up. Everybody is at Disney-MGM Studios watching the 'Fantasmic' fireworks/laser show. Which is beyond amazing, by the way. There's a dude dressed as Mickey Mouse, and he has to battle all the Disney villains. But this scene takes place BEFORE the show starts._

All five of them sat down on the bleachers. The boys had their brochures, Bruce had his Indy hat, and Ollie had his camera. And about twenty seconds later, they were darned glad they had brought that stuff. Why?

They made great weapons against the bugs.

"Stupid flies!" Roy hollered, waving his brochure around in the air. "I've never seen 'em so thick!"

Indeed, there were huge swarms of gnats buzzing around, plaguing the little group of tourists.

"Maybe we oughtta move somewhere else," suggested Wally.

"No, it's just as bad over there. Look," Dick said, pointing. Wally turned to see that everyone—and I mean EVERYONE—else waiting for the show was also waving their hats/brochures/whatever at the thick white swarms of bugs. No place was bug-free.

"Oh, wonderful," Roy grumbled. "Should have brought the bug spray…"

"Relax, kid," his guardian put in, taking a swipe at a few of the gnats. "As soon as the sun goes down, the bugs should go away."

"GOOD!" Dick yelled. Bruce watched as his ward swatted frantically at the annoying pests. Realizing Dick's plight, Bruce took off his hat and handed it to the boy.

"Try this."

Dick looked at the hat, and then at Bruce. With a grin, the boy accepted it.

But, much to Bruce's surprise, Dick didn't use it as a weapon against the ever-present bugs. Instead, he put it on his own head. It was a little big on him, but his hair had enough volume to keep it from falling over his eyes.

"Thanks," said Dick.

"I've been meaning to ask you—did your voice change while you were here?"

Dick blinked at him.

"What makes you think that?"

Suddenly, the boy's eyes widened and he clamped his hands over his mouth as the realization suddenly dawned on him.

Dick whipped around and tugged on Roy's sleeve until he got his attention.

"WHAT!" Roy yelled in his face.

"Quick, Roy, l-listen to the sound of my voice. Does it sound deeper to you?"

"Sure. It sounded deeper since, like, yesterday. Before that it was kinda squeaky and liked to bounce up and down like a rubber ball. Then… didn't you _notice?_" Roy answered incredulously.

"Well," Wally added, "judging by the way he's glaring daggers at you, I'll make an educated guess and say no."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Dick howled, shaking Roy. "What, did you want me to go through my life thinking my voice hadn't changed? What's the MATTER with you people!"

"Dick, calm down, will ya!"

"Calm down!" Dick hollered, eliciting several strange looks from the other people in the audience. "What do you MEAN, calm down! I just missed the most important event of my life and you tell me to calm down? I've been waiting for my voice to change for years and you all act as if it were no big deal! Well let me tell you something…!"

_That's all. If I think of another story, you'll hear about it. But remember—these scenes aren't actually part of the story, so if I decide to do a fic when Dick is even older and his voice still hasn't changed, don't bother me. Though I might let him keep the hat…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: I wasn't kidding about the bugs. There are SWARMS of them. Oh, and the brochure says that you have to get there 90 minutes in advance to get good seats, but we showed up only 45 minutes in advance and there was practically nobody there.**

**Dick: Then again, we didn't go during the busy season, so maybe in July it would be better to listen to the brochure.**

**Me: Good point. But in May, 45 minutes should do it. Just don't quote me on that and don't blame me if you don't get good seats. I'm no tour guide--I just say what I know.**

**Dick: Then why you ever talk at all is beyond me.**

**Me: And just what is THAT supposed to mean?**

**Dick: Don't ask... heehee...**

**_Reviewer Replies_**

**Yourperfectdisaster-**Gee, thanks! (grins) And we also really appreciate your consistent reviewing, too! Panamint loves devoted fans...

**Zarz-**Yay, everybody likes the ending! We hope the deleted scenes make you happy :)

**caltha-**Fun. Yeah--poor Roy (snort) Haha...! Anyway, even though TAP was nice enough to give me a break in the torture department, I hope you enjoyed these!

**myrina-**Hi, this is Panamint. I wanted to thank you for reviewing and... you're still drinking Dr. Pepper? Good! Now I can start looking for an update on 'The Game' (hint, hint)! Okay, Dick you can come back now.

**Crazy 4 A Reason-**Good use of complimentary adjectives in that review! Love it! Thanks!

**JenniferJ-**Thanks! And I agree with you one hundred percent. After all that Roy did to poor Mr. Queen, he definitely deserves a little revenge... and I think he got it...

**CrazyInsomaniac-**Remarkable? Nice! Thank you! And okay, I admit it, Roy and Wally were pretty slick to sneak us both onto that ride... and Panamint really appreciates the cookies :)

**Skoellya-**Thanks for reviewing! Here are the deleted scenes for you!


End file.
